An English Spring
by Major Mario
Summary: A request from Ryu19. Juri, having sold out S.I.N. for reasons unknown, is restricted to England for many months. Cammy and Chun-Li, meanwhile, try to deal with this event as best as they can. They continue to live their lives in the meantime, eventually realizing the feelings they hold for each other.
1. Setting the Scale

**An English Spring**

* * *

**Author's Note - **This story is a request for a user named Ryu19 from deviantART.

* * *

She hated that face.

That arrogant, playful face was her mask, and when that was taken away, another would fall down in front, but with different motives and incentives behind it. Those violet eyes troubled her, as they were filled with such dangerous energy that was never put to use for the right causes. She could see them spark every now and then when she looked into them, but that was only because the owner of the eyes was watching her every move, analyzing them like a hungry predator. Even when all odds were against her, she still persisted on playing her games. It angered her rival to no end to see her like this, sitting back with no care in the world and with that smug look on her features.

Cammy looked away and found the action oddly comforting. She didn't want to start anything or do something she would regret, even if the woman behind those iron bars was asking for it. Her job meant much more to her than giving into anger. Her mates were depending on her, even if it was something as simple as keeping watch. Her partner trusted her to do what was right. Just thinking of that edged the woman's fingers away from her holstered pistol.

Ah yes, Chun-Li. The very thought of her was enough to make Cammy smile. As a fighter and agent of Interpol, the Chinese woman truly deserved her title as 'The world's strongest woman'. She was a friend, a partner, and a mentor. She garnished much respect from all fighters, regardless of standing. Even Cammy looked up to her as a source of inspiration, her towering pillar of strength. Not only was she beautiful and strong, she had unwavering dedication to her friends and her duties.

While Cammy would have wanted to dwell more on those thoughts, the voice of the Korean rustled her out of it.

"You're thinking of her again."

It wasn't a question, more so a statement. Cammy turned back to look at the woman, smile ripped from her face to be replaced with a frown. Could she not even have peace in her thoughts around that witch? In the short time she had known her, the Korean had killed roughly two dozen innocents, stolen her sisters, and put Chun-Li in a hospital bed for a week. She was a murderer, nothing more. There were many more atrocities she had committed, ranging from espionage to terrorism. It was only a matter of time before she would be brought to justice.

However, what was unexpected and in a sense remarkable was the fact that Juri had chosen to face justice. She appeared before Chun-Li when she was at her most vulnerable; here in England in the company of her partner where she believed it to be one of the few remaining sanctuaries in the world. Chun-Li was unarmed and off-guard, yet the Korean did not attack. Juri could have easily killed her if she put her mind to it, yet she offered her wrists as well as information. She sold out her organization when she could have run the world atop her throne of death. She even relinquished her hold on Cammy's brainwashed sisters, a deed that did not go unnoticed by her.

She could have done so many other things… Cammy reluctantly found herself appreciating the fact that Juri turned herself in.

"I'm afraid don't know what you're talking about," she lied.

"Lie all you want," Juri said from her bench. She gestured to herself. "You can't fool me, no matter how hard you try."

Grumbling, Cammy glared at the woman. This reaction only encouraged Juri to giggle, further discomforting the British woman.

"I know what you're thinking now," Juri said in a sing-song voice as she wiggled her fingers. The chain that connected her wrists rattled. "Is that cell to keep her in or to keep me out?"

"What are you, psychic?"

"No, you're just easy to read. Kinda boring though when you think about it."

"Why are you trying to goad me? Where is that going to take you?" Cammy stood up and approached the bars, keeping a safe distance. "Why turn yourself in if this was what you had planned?"

"Pissing you off wasn't in my plans," Juri replied with a sneer and a shake of her head. "You're getting angry on your own, only because you choose to do so. I simply wanted a… change of pace." She stood up and approached the bars as well, looking into Cammy's blue eyes. "The grass is always greener on the other side, as the proverb goes."

Cammy looked into those violet eyes of Juri's, seeing not a woman but a murderer and a weapon. The Feng Shui Engine that was her left eye was still intact, and it was still available for the woman to use. When Delta Red attempted to remove it, Juri backed away from the advancing members, her voice filled with reason and a pinch of venom. The eye had grown on her, in a way, and removing the device could potentially kill her. When Cammy's mates proposed designing a device to deactivate the eye, Juri brought to their attention that if she wanted to use it, she would have done it a long time ago. She had no incentive to start using it again, no matter how enticing the offer.

However, Cammy would have to be blind, deaf, and dumb to think Juri was telling the truth. At least, that was what she thought.

"Where you're going, you'll be lucky if you see a single blade of it."

"Don't be so sure of yourself," was the reply from Juri's lips. "I've got a feeling our lovely little relationship won't end here. I'm going to enjoy every moment of your company, but more importantly, your succulent China doll."

It wasn't until Cammy heard the door to the cell block open that she noticed her hands were clenched into fists. Turning around, she looked up at the Chinese woman in her Interpol uniform. Her mere presence was enough to calm the Englishwoman, but not enough to make her smile. Business was business, and the two had a job to do. Chun-Li looked over at Cammy, her hazel eyes analyzing the situation.

"Is everything all right?" she said, empathetic to her partner's self-appointed position as the court bailiff.

"Yes, everything is all right," she replied. _'It always seems to be with you around,'_ she thought, rubbing the back of her neck nervously.

Chun-Li leaned back and folded her arms, looking between the agent and the woman behind bars. Two pairs of eyes were on her. One held respect and trust while the other pair held a playful, if not lustful fire. Chun-Li focused more on the respectful gaze of her partner, smiling somewhat even under the current circumstances. That woman was a wonderful, determined person, one she was honored to call her partner. If any woman could put up with the predatory Korean in the cell, it would be her. She offered her hand to the woman, gesturing with her fingers for an item.

Standing up, Cammy reached her hand into her fatigues, pulling out a set of keys. While she preferred her green leotard, the court system did not exactly approve of the outfit when she was to stand near the judge for all to see. It took several pleas from the American Air Force Major Guile before Cammy finally understood why people did not approve. It wasn't her fault, Chun-Li said. She was used to the outfit when she was out on missions. Taking the keys, Chun-Li turned to the cell door, unlocking it.

"Did the, uh, court come up with a verdict?" Juri asked softly.

The cell door opened, allowing the Chinese woman to enter and grab the occupant by the shoulder. It was then that she truly heard what the woman had said, and how she had said it. She reminded herself that Juri had come to her to turn herself in, and she was actually concerned with her future. She wasn't the demon she and her partner had originally made her out to be. Her voice was a mixture of confusion and melancholy, the former more prevalent than the latter.

Nodding solemnly, Chun-Li gently nudged Juri forward and out of the cell.

"Yes, they have. And now we'll hear it."

As they left the small area, Cammy could help but allow a small, proud smile to surface. Today would be the day the Korean would be brought to justice. No matter what she did when she turned herself in, her romp of undoing her sins could not be ignored. She had to pay, and she had to face the consequences of her actions. At the very least, she would be left in a cell to rot for all eternity, and Chun-Li would be able to put that dark passage in her life behind her.

Finally the two women would be able to have some peace and quiet, if not only for a few years.

* * *

"They pardoned her!"

Chun-Li winced at the anger and shock in her partner's voice, somewhat glad she was in her apartment instead of in a public place. She was none too pleased with the outcome of the court case, but at the same time, she wanted to express some doubt, even give some of that doubt to the Korean. Her personality and mannerisms were almost unbearable, but her recent deeds were enough to shed some doubt. Ten years would have been a suitable sentence, she thought.

She knew how terribly this hit her partner, as well as herself. Having been robbed of the chance to bring the leaders of Shadaloo and S.I.N. to justice thanks to Juri's slaying of Bison and Seth respectively, the two lawful women were infuriated and eager to catch the only enemy left. They trained tirelessly and supported each other for the day they would fight the Korean again, determined to not let her slip through their fingers again.

The court did not ignore the woman's crimes. There were innumerable counts of murder and assault, charges of terrorism and espionage, and one recorded instance of theft. The possibility of the woman pleading insanity was high, yet she nodded and admitted to her crimes. There were no excuses that she gave personally for what she had done, although a lawyer she had employed did his best to offer a few. When the court made their decision regarding Juri's fate, everyone was surprised. When she turned herself in and sold out her organization, the court viewed it as an act of redemption.

There was no jail or death sentence, but there was no pardon. Finding the woman on trial to be genuine enough, the court gave her some leeway. Abysmal fines were fired, all of which Juri noted could be paid off from S.I.N. coffers, leaving a substantial amount for her. However, murder and terrorism couldn't be paid off with money alone. To combat this, the court decided to keep Juri in England under heavy surveillance for a period of nine months. This would allow her to prove herself by using the time to behave in a morally acceptable fashion, doing jobs and services for the community, and show that she could understand and abide to the laws and rules of society. It was intensive probation, but, to Juri, it was reasonable.

Personally, Cammy believed the men who issued the decision were under the influence of something at the time, as she was thrust into the position of Juri's probation officer.

"Of all the things those men could have done, they pardoned her!" Cammy shouted, raising her arms in disbelief. "They don't know her like we do, and to add salt to the wound, they make me her probation officer! I'm going to watch over a sadistic murderer for nine months! That's certainly going to be a conversation starter!" Chun-Li looked on with a bemused expression as Cammy clasped her hands together and struck an innocent pose. "Why yes! I am Cameron White of Delta Red! Yes of course I'm that murderer's probation officer! I'm having a splendid time! But enough about me, good citizen. How are you faring now that there's a new Jack the Ripper on the streets?"

"While I do agree with her sentence being too easy on her," Chun-Li started, absentmindedly stroking the cream colored cat on her lap, "don't you think you're overreacting a little?"

Cammy dropped her arms and stared wide-eyed at her friend.

"Overreacting? Chun-Li, you out of all people should be the one stirring up a storm about this! You've her with your own eyes. You know what she's capable of!" Her voice softer, she continued, "I don't think I need to remind you of that night in Asia where we first met her. My partner was caught off guard by a lunatic who held no regard towards others. I was beside myself in anger when I was at your bedside, cursing myself for not going with you. I don't want that to happen again."

Chun-Li looked at her partner for what seemed to be the longest time. Yes, she remembered that night, not only because it introduced her to Juri but because it showed her a side of Cammy she found to enjoy at times. When she awoke, she was told by the nurses that the British woman fussed over her like an injured kitten, cursing and mumbling under her breath. While the sympathies and care offered by her was touching, what was commendable was the fact that Cammy quickly picked herself back up and tended to the wounded back at the site of the skirmish as she waited for her partner's condition to improve.

It was a motherly characteristic, one that Cammy rarely showed to others except for her precious cats. Protection, care, and sensibility. The woman was honorable enough to lay down her life for her partner's. She was kind enough to look after her partner when she fell. She was strong enough to put duty and common sense above her feelings. In all honesty, Chun-Li couldn't wish for a better partner than her.

Still, the Chinese woman felt this was the right time to remind her partner that she was there as well to watch her back.

"It won't," she replied, gently nudging the cat off her lap as she stood up. "And I'm going to make sure as well that Juri won't hurt you either. I certainly remember you telling me what she did to you and your sisters. I'll get her if she gives you any kind of trouble, and if she even dares to lay a finger on you," her voice darkened significantly, "I'll kick her ass."

The Delta Red agent blinked, wringing her wrists. While Chun-Li was normally a cheery, lawful woman, there were a few times she would discard that sense of justice for a moment and lapse into a dark mindset. She had heard of the time her partner was sick and tired of having Bison slip through everyone's fingers and obsessively cleaned her firearm, prepared to use it on the dictator when he appeared next. Of course, that dark mindset never tended to last long, and Cammy always preferred the optimistic yet serious partner with the prevalent sense of justice.

She was stronger than she seemed on the inside.

"T-thank you, Chun-Li," Cammy stuttered out, glad to have someone at her back.

"We're partners Cammy," Chun-Li replied with a smile. "You got my back, I got yours. And you can just call me Chun if you want to."

"Oh, uh, alright," was the British woman's response. She smiled sheepishly and shrugged before adding, "Chun."

Chun-Li grinned at the utterance of her name, happy that Cammy was able to discard that sense of professionalism again. There was something about taking off those two letters that brought forth a sense of familiarity and comradery. It was a good feeling, as if the simple shorting was enough to bring the two women closer as partners, to cement the idea that they were there for each other. She approached her partner and enveloped her in a firm embrace, to which Cammy could only stand still in shock.

"There we go," Chun-Li said over her partner's shoulder. "Whatever happens, we'll get through it together, alright?"

Ignoring the urge to salute to that, Cammy simply blinked and glanced at her partner. The embrace was unexpected, as she only received such interaction with a select few people, all of which were her mates in Delta Red, a small child, or her cat. She would have to admit, this hug, no matter how innocent it seemed, felt oddly comforting coming from the Chinese woman. A simple touch was enough to calm someone, but in those arms, Cammy felt secure and reassured, enough to return the embrace by wrapping her arms around her partner's waist.

It almost felt normal to be in the arms of the woman…

"R-right. We're partners after all," Cammy responded, cocking an eyebrow.

"To the end," Chun-Li added, sighing before she gently tore away from the embrace.

_'To the end…'_


	2. Parks and Jealousy

"Look at this," Juri said, a smile on her face as she picked up a discarded newspaper. "'S.I.N. leader caught, pardoned'. That's a much better headline than any the tabloids can draw up. I mean seriously, 'Sadistic Shrew of Shadaloo Squanders Syndicate' and 'Jack the Ripper Reincarnated' sucked. The British Herald got it right and straight to the point."

"That's nice, that's real nice," said a Chinese woman in an Interpol uniform beside her, arms crossed. Her eyes were narrowed in exasperation as she looked on at the Korean. "Focus on the task at hand."

Juri hmmed for a moment before looking over at Chun-Li. Any other day she would have scoffed at her command. She hated rules, finding from experience that they always got in her way. Now, she had to suppress a groan as she realized she submitted to all the rules and regulations of the crazy world she could have owned. This day, she had to follow whatever that Interpol agent said, and to a lesser extent, whatever her partner said as well.

She dropped the newspaper and rolled her shoulders before picking up a pointed stick and jabbing it into the paper. Despite the situation, her smile never faded. Dominance was one thing Juri loved, and control was something she fought for on a daily basis. Beating someone into submission wasn't always the way to go, for she usually enjoyed an enlightening argument if it meant walking off with the last cutting remark. But, somewhere deep inside Juri found herself enjoying the commands from her two rivals. It made things interesting for her, how she could obey physically yet backtalk when she wanted.

"So," Juri started, placing the newspaper in a small trash bag attached to her waist, "how's life, Chunny?"

The Chinese woman grimaced at that nickname, glaring down as her charge worked through the tall grass of one of London's many parks. She had told the woman before that she hated that nickname, and to stop calling her by that. It wasn't until the words left her mouth did she find that she encouraged Juri to continue; a textbook case of reverse-psychology. Why did she even bother with that woman today?

Oh right, it was a personal favor. Chun-Li's partner, wanting some solitude before her hands found their way around Juri's neck, personally asked her to watch over the Korean for a day, or at least a few hours. Just a little bit of time to recollect her thoughts and to remove herself from her duties. Sadly, no matter how much Cammy wanted to disconnect from reality, she remained close to her charge.

Although visibly disheveled, Cammy White tried her best to look disinterested in the two women near the park's walls. She buried her nose in a book, trying in vain to lose herself in the world the book offered. It wasn't until a few pedestrians passed her and giggled did she realize she had the object upside down. Groaning, she blew a strand of hair away from her face and closed the book, leaning back in her seat. She didn't even have to wish for a distraction, as one came from her right to sit down on the bench she was situated on.

"That's officer Xiang to you, Ms. Han," Chun-Li growled.

"Oh, this game again," Juri grumbled, giving a sarcastic roll of her head. She moved forward to stab her stick into an empty and discarded bag of chips, pulling it up to deposit in her bag. "Very well, _officer… _How's life?"

"It was fine before you came along."

Juri pouted before pressing her pointed stick into the ground to lean against it.

"Well well well, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. It's not my fault you're so pissy today, so stop putting the blame on me," Juri said with narrowed eyes. She could see Chun-Li's eyes well up in anger from her comeback and lifted a hand in defense. "Easy there officer. I want nothing more than to get some work done today without the fear of incarceration."

"By all means, keep working. Just keep your mouth shut while you do."

That response was vastly different from any Juri had heard before. It was layered with spite and contempt, which was concerning given who it came from. Perhaps the woman was using this time to get some things off her chest, and it was a rather large chest by Juri's standards. She knew she couldn't retort freely to these statements, as all that she was doing would be ruined if she turned back now.

"Why do you hate me?" Juri asked, giving a confused tilt of her head.

"I don't hate you Juri, I just hate the things you've done," Chun-Li replied, uncrossing her arms. "And the things you continue to do."

Nodding, the Korean picked up her stick again and looked away.

"…Understandable."

Chun-Li blinked, scratching her head. Did she concede on the verbal front? She wanted to press the woman, unsure of what she had heard. However, she noticed that Juri was no longer looking at her. Like she said, all she wanted to do was to work at this community service task. Besides, more conversation with the woman would end in sour feelings for both parties.

Sighing, the Chinese woman drooped her shoulders. She turned away from the orange vested Korean and looked out to the park, glad for the sudden silence. Nobody was concerned with the woman working, having grown to barely accept her in just a month. People simply walked by, concerned with their work or fussing over their dates. They were uneasy still, but thankfully the looming threat of S.I.N. and Shadaloo had receded. Now, they could focus on the more important things like what color to dye their hair or which brand of tuna they would get at the supermarket.

Of course, they thought about trivial things too.

It was during this observation of the everyday group of people that Chun-Li noticed her partner sitting on a park bench with… with another woman. She was just as small and lithe as Cammy was, and almost as cute too. Wait, cute? Nevermind. The woman had red hair and brown eyes, of which Chun-Li noticed were firmly attached to her partner. There was something brewing in the pit of the Chinese woman's stomach as she watched the two women converse, almost as if they had known each other for a long time.

What could that feeling be? Was it jealously? No, it couldn't be. Chun-Li didn't feel that way towards her partner, as there was a fine line that she drew between them. However, only Chun-Li was aware of that line, having never discussed it with Cammy. She didn't want to cross it and burden their partnership. She looked down to the two women for a moment, hardly realizing that she was staring with contempt at the orange-haired woman. So maybe it was jealousy, but it was no big deal. She was just concerned for her partner and whether or not seeing her in a relationship would compromise their comradery.

When the orange-haired woman turned her head to look up at the Chinese woman, Chun-Li quickly tore away from her stare. She couldn't lie to herself that she felt jealous about the situation, but she wasn't about to make assumptions so readily. It was probably jealousy due to lack of attention, but just thinking about that made Chun-Li feel like a spoiled child. She sighed and pressed a hand to her temples. She didn't know just what she was feeling, but it wasn't good.

"If you have a problem," Juri said, not looking at the officer as she worked, "address it."

Chun-Li grumbled, looking back to glare at the Korean. She was right in a way. If she was jealous, the only way to get rid of that feeling was to address it, and that meant approaching the new woman. She slumped a little, breaking her determined cop attitude for just a moment. There was no need to worry about Juri, she wasn't going anywhere. With that in mind, the officer took a few steps towards the park bench.

"She's beautiful," the orange-haired woman said as she looked back to Cammy.

"I-I uh…" Cammy stuttered, rubbing the back of her neck. "I um… Yeah, well, yeah… she is, isn't she?"

"Oh Cammy, you're so lucky!"

"Lucky? What in the bloody hell are you talking about?" Cammy asked, widening her eyes.

The orange-haired woman drew back at the shock in the British woman's voice, widening her eyes as well.

"I… I, uh, I thought you two were together…"

"Not yet."

"Not yet?" the woman repeated, watching as Cammy fidgeted uncomfortably.

"Ack! Did I say that?" Cammy squealed, face turning red. "I meant not at all! We're partners! Nothing more!"

Both women turned away from each other, their faces the same shades of red.

"What's all this you're blabbering out anyway?" Cammy mumbled, glancing over her shoulder. "This talk of romance and the like…"

"Well, I just got to the romance section of the book list you gave me," the woman squeaked, nervously fidgeting with her hands.

Cammy nodded slowly, remembering what she did for the woman. Before she could reply, she noticed she was now sitting in someone's shadow. It seemed ominous yet friendly, although that was still quite concerning. Looking up, Cammy saw her partner blocking the sun with her muscular frame. Her hazel eyes darted over to the other woman on the bench before focusing on the British woman, almost narrowed to mere slits.

Despite the hidden feeling behind her eyes, Chun-Li smiled warmly.

"Hey Cammy," she said innocently, sweetly, even. "Who's this?" she asked, gesturing to the orange-haired woman who was timidly avoiding her gaze.

"This? Oh! I forgot to introduce you two before," Cammy hissed, slapping the palm of her hand against her forehead. "Chun, this Juni, one of my sisters."

Chun-Li looked at Cammy with wide eyes, then to the orange-haired woman that was now referred to as Juni. Of course! How could she be so idiotic to forget that her partner had sisters? They weren't biologically related, but they were all brainwashed by Shadaloo, and in that aspect they shared the same scars. All twelve of her sisters were here in England, and Juni was the only one who had made a complete recovery from her amnesia, having been rescued personally by Cammy.

Ah well, this was a pleasant surprise. The Interpol agent had been expecting someone completely different, feeding her jealously. As she continued to look at Juni, an image of the young woman appeared in her mind, her lithe body confined to a hospital bed as a strong woman in a green leotard looked over her. Yes, Cammy had personally watched over her since her arrival in England.

"Oh! Juni! Y-yes, I remember you from the time in the hospital!" Chun-Li said, chastising herself mentally for her previous behavior.

"You must be Chun-Li Xiang from Interpol," Juni said with a meek smile, standing up to offer her hand. As the officer took it and gave it a shake, Juni continued. "I've never met you, but Cammy's told me much about you."

"Did she now?"

Cocking an eyebrow, Chun-Li looked down at her partner. She looked as if she wanted nothing more than to be in her Delta Red uniform again, if only to draw down her beret to cover her face. Wincing from embarrassment, she spoke.

"Juni… do you mind checking on the cats for me? I'm going to be here for a while longer."

That excuse to get Juni away from her still wasn't seen through by the German woman yet, to which Cammy could only sigh in appreciation. The woman had a childish weakness for anything cute. Puppies, kittens, ducklings, and even toddlers were not safe from her gentle coos and full undivided attention. Given the opportunity to check up on two bundles of bouncing fur, Juni could only look at her sister with an eager expression.

"No! I don't mind at all!"

Without another word, the woman released the officer's hand and bounded off towards the park exit. The two women that were left behind looked to each other for a moment before chuckling awkwardly.

"I… may have told her a few stories about you and your triumphs while she was in the hospital bed…"

"All good ones, I hope?" Chun-Li retorted.

"Of course!" Cammy replied with a laugh.


	3. Flats and Flavors

The boxes were a cinch to carry. Despite their size and weight, in the arms of the strongest woman in the world those boxes felt as light as a book, or at the very least a small animal. She carried two, stacked on top of each other in a precarious fashion. As she lifted herself up the concrete steps of the apartment complex, she pushed the top box back to her chest, securing it from falling. Nothing was fragile, but no woman enjoyed the sound of a cardboard box falling to the ground, its contents sloshing about and clanging against each other.

She maneuvered around the stairway railings and returned to the clean hallways of the third floor. Looking over the brown boxes, Chun-Li could see her partner standing in the doorway to her own apartment, a small patch of black fur cradled softly in the crook of her left arm. The kitten stared at the approaching woman in curiosity, glancing over at Cammy's fingers every now and then when they appeared in its vision. It would open its maw and raise its paws to bat a finger, hoping to catch it and draw it in close for a fight. The cushioned paws tickled Cammy's fingers, enticing a giggle that would draw a smile across Chun-Li's face.

Eventually the white combat boots appeared at the top of Cammy's vision, and she looked up.

"Is that all?" she asked gesturing to the two boxes.

Chun-Li nodded, dipping down a little to get a better grip on her containers. It was moving day for her, in a way. While the officer had a real home in China, the current circumstances in England forced her to stay around for longer than what was originally intended. Hotel charges would add up quickly, and she wasn't too keen on buying another place to stay at. Cammy, stepping forward when she learned of this problem, thoughtfully offered her partner room and board in her own apartment.

There was a sense of longing in the British woman's words, as if she was expecting Chun-Li to repay her for this kind deed. Cammy did not notice this, did not realize the selfishness that was layered behind her words. Her partner did, however, yet she accepted it. It was perfectly fine for the normally secluded woman to be selfish when it came to company. It wasn't too often that she had human company, and Chun-Li was happy to oblige.

"Everything that's everything," Chun-Li replied, moving inside the apartment.

For such a petite young woman, Cammy had her apartment as clean as a old woman had her house. As a Captain in Delta Red, she had every reason to be organized. The kitchen was all spick and span, the small dining room had no defects, and the living room was neat and tidy. Even though the living room was supposed to be an area of high activity, it didn't even look like it had been used in months. At first glance, all the CDs and movies were stacked and categorized alphabetically. If something was taken out, there would be a glaring, empty increment.

This was a stark contrast to Chun-Li's home, a fact the woman wasn't too ashamed to admit. She was a workaholic, putting more emphasis on her duties than home upkeep. Boots and shoes littered the entryway, the bed was usually disordered, and Chun-Li could swear that she neglected to clean the dishes before she left for England. If she had a pet, living outside would have been more favorable. Despite these facts, the Chinese woman still had a good home that many would be envious of.

"Would you like to unpack now," Cammy started, following her partner as she bent over to deposit her boxes near he couch, "or would you like to do it later?"

"I'm hungry," Chun-Li said bluntly, standing up straight. She looked at Cammy with her lively hazel eyes and smiled. "I'll unpack later. Why don't you show me around downtown, Cammy? I've been moving back and forth between here and home, and now that this is going to be my home away from home, I would love to know my surroundings a little better."

Nuzzling her ebony kitten, Cammy nodded.

"I'd imagine you'd like to pick the spot to eat, am I right?"

"Mhmm, unless you have a place in mind already."

"Oh no, I'm blank," Cammy replied, gently dropping her kitten onto the couch. It mewed once before falling over itself, eventually taking a small nap. "Tell you what, use my computer to find a spot near Piccadilly that serves food. I'm going to wash up while you do."

Chun-Li hmmed in reply, watching as her partner turned to retreat into a bathroom, shutting the door behind her. To be honest, the food was secondary to her 'mission'. Information was the name of the game this time, and even if the Delta Red operative thought of this night as an outing between two good friends, Chun-Li saw it as a test run, or, to be more specific, a date. She was determined to get to know her partner on a personal level, to not be hindered by the veils of duty.

Because the two were both women, the idea of a date brought forth a sense of disgust in many narrow-minded people. Love was love. It had no rules and followed no guidelines. Chun-Li could hardly be bothered to care about what others would think if they learned of her sexual orientation. Traditionally, she would seek a man, but most men would be intimidated by such a strong woman. As such, the alternative was to seek another woman who wouldn't be intimidated.

This is not to say that the Interpol officer viewed Cammy as just an alternative. She was not singled out because she was a woman and she just so happened to be nearby. She had unknowingly charmed the strongest woman in the world by being herself, by protecting her partner, and by being extraordinarily strong. Since she was created, she had grown up with nothing, yet she held her chin up high. However, even if Chun-Li found herself attracted to Cammy, there was a big chance that the feeling was not mutual. She feared such a situation.

Ultimately, Chun-Li decided she would wait and see for herself if Cammy held some interest in her. Putting her negative thoughts aside, she focused on the task her partner assigned to her. Right, use the computer to find a spot near Piccadilly Circus that served food. She turned her head to stare at a small computer desk, finding an open laptop. Cluttered around the machine were a myriad of folders, no doubt filled with information regarding Shadaloo and S.I.N.

There was something on the laptop's screen, a map of sorts. While Chun-Li was optimistic that the map would suit her needs, she found it to be completely bland, serving one purpose and one purpose only: the tracking of certain individuals. A small purple blip appeared in London, blinking slowly and unmoving. The blip was created by a special tracking device, and that device was deeply imbedded in the skin of Juri Han.

Seeing that dull purple blip and knowing who it represented unleashed a good amount of guilt into Chun-Li's system. She had sardonically replied to most of Juri's statements and questions, almost acting vindictive. While the woman didn't deserve compassion or sympathy just yet, she certainly didn't deserve the current treatment Chun-Li or Cammy have been giving her. Granted, the backlashing had dwindled, but tensions were still rather high. The benefit of the doubt would have to be extended, and at the very least some simple conversation would have to be made. After all, the Korean woman wasn't working against the two enforcers anymore.

Making a note of Juri's location on the tracker map, Chun-Li opened up a webpage with an actual map of London, complete with all bells and whistles attached. She searched for the area the blip was in and was pleasantly surprised. A quaint little tavern that was referred to as the 'Scottish Embassy' was nestled between two large buildings, supposedly frequented by locals and tourists alike. The best thing about this establishment was that Juri wasn't there. She had come off of her community service tasks and was now able to work part-time for a select few employers, one of which happened to be a bar owner. Chun-Li didn't know which bar it was she worked at, but she took the fact that Juri wasn't at the one she was looking at as a good sign.

Of course goodwill was to be established between Chun-Li and Juri, but that day was not today. This would be a day for only Chun-Li and Cammy, free from unwanted interruptions. Satisfied with her choice, the officer reached for the attached mouse only to brush her hand against something foreign. Confused, she looked down to see the palm of her hand resting over a small throwing knife.

Chun-Li picked up the knife with her thumb and index finger, an expression of comprehension on her face. She had never seen her partner use a knife, but she had heard from Guile that she had a talent when it came to throwing them. Looking to her left, Chun-Li could see a dartboard of sorts hanging on the wall. Imbedded in the material were two other knives, which by themselves wouldn't be concerning had it not been for the picture that was attached to the dartboard.

She didn't even have to guess who was in that picture, as the knife going through her left eye made it strikingly obvious.

'We've both got a lot of work to do,' Chun-Li thought to herself, dropping the knife to the desk.

"Ohh, yes," came a voice from behind her. Chun-Li turned around to see Cammy with her hands on her hips, staring down at her cream-colored cat. The creature lolled on its back, spreadeagle. "I get it, Spinelli. I get it. You're a pretty kitty and you know it."

"Does she do this often?" Chun-Li asked, walking over as she stared into the jade green eyes of the modeling feline.

"Only when she wants attention or when she's in the sun," Cammy replied, making eye contact with her partner. "Harry's too modest to do this, even after he's been neutered. Ah, but I could stay on the subject of cats for only so long before I start babbling. Did you find a place to eat at?"

Chun-Li smiled.

"Yep, I sure did. I heard a lot of good things about taverns, so I picked out one."

"Oh good," Cammy replied, moving around her apartment to pick up her purse which she hardly used. "I could use a drink. You're all ready?"

A quick glance over at the Chinese woman would show that she was just itching for a night out on the town. Neither her blue qipao nor her Interpol uniform would be accompanying her on this outing. Instead, she wore a black fleece jacket over a blue blouse and skirt combo, showing off her legs yet still maintaining some sense of modesty and authority. Her formal black dress- which was anything but formal- was packaged somewhere in one of the many boxes that littered Cammy's apartment. Her current outfit was just enough to turn heads, although she was aiming for just one.

Cammy hadn't done much to herself besides wash her face and brush her teeth. She wore a green blouse and tan skirt that hugged her small hips and covered her legs to a degree. To her, this was a romp downtown with her partner, not a date. That word wasn't in her vocabulary just yet.

"Ready and willing," Chun-Li replied. "Come on, let's go!"

* * *

"Well, this is nice innit?"

Chun-Li watched as the waitress left with their orders before looking at her blonde partner. She nodded once, agreeing wholeheartedly. The tavern air was not too smokey, and the condition of the seats and tables were excellent. This was apparently due to the fact that many who came to the Scottish Embassy came only for the brilliantly well-stocked bar.

The owner of the bar was tending the counter at the moment, smiling and chatting with his patrons. God, he was a character. Light-skinned, vibrant red hair, rosy cheeks, and breath that always seemed to smell of tobacco and scrumpy. He was a domineering businessman and good company, almost always managing to get as piss-drunk as a careful drinker by night's end. While that wasn't exactly good for his liver, it allowed his business to boom. People liked the personal connections that could only be given by human interaction.

"Yes, it sure is. Do you come here often?"

"Me?" Cammy asked pointing to herself. She caught what she had just uttered and nodded, slowly. "A few times, yes. Only when I need something strong."

There was nervousness in the woman's voice, nervousness that Chun-Li didn't pick up.

"I guess what they say about bumping into everyone you know in Piccadilly Circus is true," Chun-Li said, changing the topic.

Cammy sighed in relief, grateful for this change.

"Why's that?"

"I ran into a few friends from China, Guile was stumbling around like a tourist, and I got to see Juni again!" Chun-Li pressed a bottle of beer to her lips before hesitating, lowering it to speak again. "Not only Juni, but all of your sisters together!"

"It was a delight to see them all together," Cammy said, smiling warmly. "Their personalities have blossomed once again, and their memories are returning gradually. Février was domineering when it came to shopping, Satsuki had her nose buried in a book, Jianyu and Xiayu were oogling the blokes, and Aprile acted like a child again."

"Juli looked good," Chun-Li added.

"Oh she's getting everything back together. The doctors say she should be able to overcome her amnesia by October." Cammy yawned, covering her mouth. "It'll be so nice to hear her speak again. I imagine Juni is getting tired of being her translator."

"They understand each other better than anyone else," Chun-Li said. "They work so well as partners."

"Just like us?"

"Exactly," Chun-Li affirmed.

It was this moment that brought forth something in Cammy. She stared at her partner like she was a kitten that had just mewed for attention. Those hazel eyes of hers were beautiful, that colored gloss highlighted her plump lips, and her rosy cheeks shone, although Cammy was certain that was because of the alcohol. She had looked at her partner for so long over the months, but now it seemed as if she had just noticed her.

An odd feeling arose in the pit of the British woman's stomach. Something about her partner had brought it into her, and, despite how foreign it felt, she found herself curious. She wanted to know why she felt what she felt, and why looking at that Chinese woman only made it stronger. Perhaps the alcohol was playing tricks on her, but she hadn't even finished her first pint of ale.

Just a Cammy began to hypothesize as to the reason for the butterflies in her stomach, she felt it drop completely when the door to the tavern opened. She looked up at her partner, wondering if she felt the same disturbance. Her wide hazel eyes were no longer focused on her drink or her confused date, but on something just over her shoulder. Slowly, Cammy turned to follow her gaze, wincing as the outside light insulted her eyes. Someone was standing in the doorway, and it was just the someone these two women had hoped to avoid.

Juri Han closed the door, as if knowing how the light bothered many of the patrons whose eyes were accustomed to the darkness of the tavern. Her violet eyes glowed softly in the dark, a characteristic of the Feng Shui Engine. Despite her somewhat proud and accomplished expression, it was not directed towards the two women in their booth in a sadistic sense. She didn't even notice them as she approached the counter to speak with the owner. Chun-Li found it odd that she was here when the tracking device last recorded her at a different bar, supposedly the one she worked at.

Then, Juri reached around herself to grab at a purple purse, depositing it on the countertop. She and the owner leaned into each other, as if they were discussing something not meant for the ears of the patrons. A small piece of paper was lifted out the purse and presented to the owner, whose expression was of a smug con-man having performed exceptionally well at a recent stint. He was most likely slightly drunk. He took the paper from the pale hands of the Korean and looked over it quickly before shaking his head, not in disapproval, but in disbelief. Juri took back her purse and stood up straight, acting as if her visit was over.

"Wonder what she's doing here," Chun-Li mused out loud.

She looked back to Cammy for a moment, noticing that she sheepishly avoided her gaze. Her pint of ale was completely empty when just a moment ago it was more than half full. It didn't take a genius to understand that Cammy knew something Chun-Li didn't, but the Chinese investigator was just about to figure it out. She looked back at Juri.

The Korean took something from the owner before he left, disappearing into a small back room. Turning around, Juri revealed to the two women a plaid apron for a brief moment before putting it on. She still didn't notice them, even when she walked behind the bar counter and picked up a few glasses. Occasionally she would glance up, counting the patrons as if guessing how many drinks to make for each one. It was during this little reconnaissance sweep that her violet eyes met hazel pools, and slowly, very slowly, a toothy grin appeared on her face.

Chun-Li turned away to glare at Cammy.

"She works here?" she said with poorly restrained irritation. "Cammy, why didn't you tell me?"

"If I told you, we'd both be in a sour mood..." Cammy grumbled, rubbing her temples. "The other reason as to why I neglected to inform you was because this day was not one of her work days."

"How does that explain who I see behind the counter?"

Sighing, Cammy shook her head.

"She must have been called in to work today. I... I feared this," she said shamefully. "Friday nights are busy, after all..."

Chun-Li hung her head in defeat. This was supposed to be a night between two women. It was to be a date, and dates didn't work that well with a third person. Someone who didn't take defeat well would stand up and leave, but the women were tired and they were where they wanted to be, even if they had to share the area with their once-enemy. Besides, such interaction with her was inevitable.

"I don't give a damn if Bison himself is up there serving drinks," Cammy said suddenly, prompting Chun-Li to look up at her, "I'm going to enjoy this bloody night!"

Blinking, Chun-Li was suddenly reminded of the purpose of this outing. The British woman was determined to have a good time, and she could do whatever she wanted to when she put her mind to it. Chun-Li admired that, among many other things. She smiled and nodded, standing up from her seat.

Yes, this night belonged to them. Someone just hadn't gotten that message.

"Me too," she replied, glancing over at the counter. "And I'm going to make sure that we do."

She moved across the room to the counter, avoiding the lecherous gazes from the patrons. Juri had her back to her, calmly and quickly brewing up drinks for the customers. She gave a cursory glance at Chun-Li over her shoulder.

"I wouldn't expect to see you in here officer," she said, raising an eyebrow as a smug look etched its way onto her face. "The kitten, yes. You? Not at all."

"Juri, I don't want you to interfere with this at all," Chun-Li replied, crossing her arms over her chest. "Can you promise me that you'll do your job and not make a scene?"

"Maybe, if you answer a question of mine," Juri said playfully, turning around to place a few drinks in front of a group of Englishmen.

Why was this not surprising? Chun-Li sighed and shook her head, knowing she deserved this. Her previous behavior certainly warranted this kind of retaliation, a fact she was ashamed of. It was like submitting herself to torture, but she had some sense of doubt that Juri wouldn't take it too far. Although it didn't look like it, the time in England was beginning to change her. She looked almost tame from a distance, yet up close she still looked like that irritable Korean woman Chun-Li first met in Asia.

Perhaps she was just a glutton for punishment.

"Alright… What is it?"

"Tell me, what do you think of that kitten in the booth?" she said, nodding her head towards Cammy.

"You mean Cammy," Chun-Li stated boldly, not appreciating Juri's nickname for her friend. "And what do you mean, 'what do I think of her'? She's my friend and she's my partner."

Juri flashed the Chinese woman a knowing look. Before she could respond to that, she wrinkled her nose and fluttered her eyelashes. She sneezed once into her hand, sniveling afterwards. Whatever was on her hand was wiped off with a quick brush against the plaid apron.

"Uh, bless you," Chun-Li commented

"Hmph, thanks," Juri replied, wiping her nose. It appeared that a sneeze was foreign to her, yet Chun-Li didn't catch the facial expression. "I don't see how you can think you can get away with lying to me. She's the one who thinks of you as a friend and a partner, but you think of her as more than that."

"This isn't a date," Chun-Li stated, narrowing her eyes.

"Damn right it's not. Who takes a date to a tavern?" Juri giggled once before sweeping her hand over the counter, gesturing to the establishment. "The people who come in here come for drinks and spirits. When there's a woman around, alcohol is always present. I know your plan and I've seen it before, but really," she said, shaking her head in mock disappointment, "I wouldn't expect you to stoop to such a level."

"I'm not getting her drunk for sex!" Chun-Li hissed, low enough for only Juri and her to hear.

"I never said you were. You're just planning on loosening her up with a few drinks," Juri retorted with a sneer. "She's cute when she drinks. I've seen her babble and stutter like a toddler, and I'm certain half the men in the tavern always want to take her home." The woman turned away from her conversation partner to pick up a glass pint. She placed it under a tap and poured an amber liquid into it, glancing up at Chun-Li. "Don't worry your pretty little head about it. I keep them away from her."

Chun-Li wasn't even about to ask how she knew all these things. For one, Juri had a knack for knowing things people didn't want her to know. Her time in S.I.N. had trained her to become a fantastic eavesdropper and intel grabber, even if many of the things she overheard had no interest for her. When she revealed that she protected her partner when she was drunk, Chun-Li thought up multiple ways she could have done so. She thought of making public assumptions on her partner's sexuality to even claiming she had a disease.

"Thanks…" Chun-Li said without enthusiasm.

"My pleasure," Juri said, smirking in triumph. She set the pint of amber liquid in front of Chun-Li. "For Cammy. I've tortured you enough."

As Chun-Li reached forward to pick up the glass, a thought came into her mind. She decided to voice it, raising an eyebrow.

"I've got a question too… Why did you turn yourself in? You never did tell me before."

"There are some things that have yet to be revealed. Maybe in time, I'll tell you."

It seemed that Juri had said all that she wanted to say, and so did Chun-Li. She gave a curt nod before turning around to get back to her date, hoping that by the time the night was over, Cammy would view her as a date as well.


	4. Training and Compassion

The woman stirred lightly within the covers of her bed. Her golden hair was sprayed about on her pillow and over her face to a small degree. Every time she exhaled she brushed up a strand of hair, tickling her nose somewhat. She did not notice the feeling, and she wouldn't mind it if she did. Her baby blue eyes were closed, and she was asleep in a pleasant position. It seemed that the only peace she got was in bed, or in her dreams. But Cammy had another peaceful place, and that was by someone's side.

Rays of sunlight drifted into the bedroom of her apartment, slowly highlighting the woman's figure. When the light reached her eyes, she stirred again. She had a wonderful night's sleep, and had a wonderful dream to complement it. While she did not know all the specifics of the dream, she knew it was delightful nonetheless. She felt a weight on her chest and slowly opened her eyes, which were slightly bloodshot from a night of drinking alcohol with her partner.

Oh yes… that night was strangely satisfying. Despite the fact that _she_ was present, she minded her own business and left both Chun-Li and Cammy alone, choosing to glance over her shoulder at them every now and then in a poor display of subdued jealousy. The two women didn't notice her at all, and it was better off that way. They had conversed like old friends, and Chun-Li had managed to get quite a bit of information out of her partner, fueling the fire she was steadily building for the woman. Sadly, the moment they stepped out of the tavern and the events after that were unknown to Cammy.

She looked at the weight on her chest and smiled. Her cream colored cat had its paws on her breasts as well as its head. It titled its head as it stared at its owner, almost recreating the actions that were displayed on the day it was there for Juni in the hospital. Cammy lifted her left hand out from the covers and lightly patted her pet, relishing in the soft purr she enticed. When she moved her fingers to scratch under the cat's chin, she saw another hand appear from her right to scratch the ears.

That hand wasn't hers. She stopped feeling her pet's fur and looked at it, finding it to be almost pale. Cammy stirred uncomfortably for one second, more of a startled spasm than a shuffle. As she did, she noticed some weight on her right side, as if someone was beside her in the bed. A mixture of embarrassment and fear washed over her. She was embarrassed that she was sharing a bed with someone, but she was also fearful because she didn't know who it was. Perhaps she was just seeing and feeling things that weren't there.

But yet, this wasn't right. Although Cammy had been hoping it had been just an illusion or just a glare from the sunlight, there was indeed weight on the right side of her bed. There was indeed a hand scratching her cat. The fingernails were painted violet, and while Cammy had unconsciously been hoping the hand belonged to Chun-Li, the moment she heard that sadistic, toying voice was the moment her world fell apart.

"Morning kitten," Juri cooed, her lips brushing against Cammy's ear.

* * *

Cammy woke up sweating, eyes wide. Light stung her eyes, making her sneeze uncontrollably. She hunched over, allowing the reflex to take its course before gritting her teeth. Photoptarmosis… what a bothersome condition. The next thing she did was punch the spot to her right, submerging her fist in a feathery pillow. Panting, she glared at the spot, irritated that Juri wasn't there.

It was a dream. Of course, 'dream' was the broadest word Cammy could use for what she experienced. A more precise word would be nightmare. It was nothing more than her mind playing tricks on her. She fell over on her side and buried her head in the pillow she had just punched, taking the full force of her hangover head on. Sure, the night with Chun-Li had been all well and good, but she shouldn't have drunk so much. Perhaps she didn't, and this was just a particularly nasty hangover.

Wincing from the headache, Cammy mumbled a few incoherent words into the pillow. She felt around with her hands, pausing when she brushed against the disturbed sheets on the left side of the bed. Someone had slept there, and it wasn't Cammy, who always slept on the right side. She slowly lifted her head up from her pillow and pawed through her ruined hair to get a better look. Sure enough, there was a slight but noticeable indent in the fabric. A voice broke her away from making any absurd assumptions, cutting through the tense air with sympathetic undertones.

"Cammy? Are you alright?"

Cammy turned to see Chun-Li in the doorway of the bedroom, a glass of red liquid in one hand and a few aspirin tablets in the other. Her hair sagged down to her shoulders, and she was wearing a bright white nightgown. She cautiously approached her partner, sitting down on the end of the bed. Hazel eyes full of empathy, she stared at the woman in the bed, wondering what could have enticed such a reaction. Perhaps it was another nightmare, like the ones she had heard about when Cammy was free from her brainwashing.

"It was him again," Chun-Li stated. "Right?"

The British woman didn't even have to guess as to who _he _was. M. Bison, the dictator of Shadaloo, and Cammy's biological father. She was to be his replacement body, a perfect female clone of him. Having to listen to his orders and carry them out without so much as an inkling of rebellion was frightening, and even in her brainwashed state she was still somewhat aware of what she was doing. She hated the man who created her with such passion, vowing to kill him and rescue the other dolls that were under his command.

However, she had not dreamed of Bison at all. Despite his looming influence over Cammy even after his death, the dictator was not present. Instead, his killer had appeared to torment his clone. If Juri was taking the place of Bison in her dreams, this was either a sign of things to come or an inkling of some disastrous event in the future. But she couldn't tell her partner about this. If she did, Chun-Li would become the determined and stalwart cop again, and the air would be tense once more. And Cammy would rather avoid any more verbal fights with Juri.

"Y-yes…" Cammy lied, nodding slowly.

Chun-Li could sense something was off with the way Cammy replied, but she didn't press. It was a nightmare, that was certain. No one who had a pleasant dream woke up with an aghast face and a need to punch pillows. She outstretched the arm that held the glass of red liquid and waited for her partner to take it. It was some kind of sports drink, but it worked well for some illnesses and pains.

"Thanks," Cammy replied, taking the glass and looking at the contents.

After handing the aspirin tablets over and watching Cammy swallow them with the aid of the liquid, Chun-Li turned to the windows in the room. She pulled a few curtains back, allowing the light to shine into the small area. Hopefully Cammy's eyes had adjusted to the light, or else she would wince and possibly spill her drink on her sheets. She did not, instead smacking her lips in some sense of satisfaction.

Cammy's eyes drifted over to Chun-Li again, appreciating her small act of kindness. She must have been the one to see her off to bed in her drunken state. Not many would do something like that for her. Although her team members looked after her like she was family, they respected her personal space, and thus did not enter the woman's bedroom or help her with the more personal actions such as undressing, which Cammy noticed Chun-Li must have done for her, as she was in a simple bra and panties.

At this realization, she dropped her empty glass and clasped her arms over her chest, her face turning red from embarrassment. Chun-Li undressed her? Her partner had done that act when they were both intoxicated to some extent, and judging by the spot next to her in the bed, she had slept with her as well. She shouldn't make assumptions so quickly, but she should probably ask about it, ascertaining whether or not it was true.

"C-Chun, uh, did we…" she stammered, looking at her bed.

"Uhh," Chun-Li replied, following her partner's gaze to the bed. "Did we what?"

"Did we… shag?"

The word felt so foreign coming from her lips. Never in her life had she engaged in sexual activity, and she wasn't too keen on starting now. However, the night before had been a strange one, and she had shared it with Chun-Li. Both women, both with feelings towards each other that they were not quite certain of, had retired to the bedroom while under the influence of alcohol. It was a fireball of a conundrum, and it was too hot to properly discuss.

For one, if the two women had done the dance under the sheets, the line between friendship and professionalism would become nonexistent. Cammy wanted that line between them; it was much simpler for her to know that when she fought, she was fighting beside her partner and not her love interest. Her heart was heavy with all these feelings that she had not yet experienced, and she was frightened. Frightened of how this would affect her life, frightened for herself, and frightened for Chun-Li. That woman had done so much for her, but Cammy would burden her, as she was ignorant about what would have been seen as an instinctual feeling.

"No."

Cammy looked up at Chun-Li, whose arms were crossed.

"W-what? No?" she repeated, figuring her partner was lying to her to try to cheer her up. "Why not?"

Chun-Li leaned back a little, bemused. By her partner's response, it seemed that she was almost disappointed that they did not get more intimate last night. Sure enough, there was that pout on Cammy's face, the one she gave when she wasn't satisfied with an answer or she was angry. That expression warranted a smile from the Chinese woman, who walked forward and put her hands on Cammy's shoulders. She leaned in and touched her head against hers.

"Well for one, you don't have sex with someone who's unconscious."

"I was unconscious?" Cammy shrieked. Another spasm of pain shot through her head, making her moan somewhat. "Ugh… how much did I drink last night?"

"Yeah, you had more than the usual amount to drink," Chun-Li replied, tearing away to sit next to Cammy. "When we got back, you were barely able to string together coherent sentences. You passed out on the bed at the end."

"Did I… Did I beg at one point?" Cammy asked, timidly meeting Chun-Li's gaze.

Grinning, Chun-Li nodded. Oh yes, she certainly did beg at one point. It was actually quite surprising for the normally shy woman to shed that skin and become someone completely different. Cute too, if drunken babbling was to be considered cute.

"Oh… Oh dear…" Cammy's lip quivered as she looked away. "Did I say anything while I was drunk?"

Chun-Li's grin disappeared.

"A few colorful words about people you didn't like, uh, a brief story about one of your missions, and…"

"I told you that I loved you."

At that, Chun-Li blinked. While she was a little drunk herself, she definitely recalled the point in the night where Cammy had turned to her and uttered those words. At the time, she was delighted that her plan had worked. She had eased a lot of information out of her, digging deep to uncover that their feelings for each other were mutual. Deep down, she knew that her partner meant what she had said, but would she deny that now when she was sober? Did she regret saying those words, feeling that the line between them should be obeyed without question? Chun-Li could only nod, acknowledging what she had said.

"Yes. You did tell me that."

Perhaps this was a dream in itself, more akin to a nightmare now. Judging by Cammy's reaction, she didn't seem to feel pride in her revelation. She hung her head, looking more ashamed by the second. Seeing this sad state, Chun-Li rubbed her partner's back soothingly. Maybe the plan last night didn't work as well as she had intended.

"I'm sorry, Chun," Cammy said, sniveling. "I wish I could mean what I said… but, how can I, when I'm ignorant about it all?"

Chun-Li gave a tilt of her head, not exactly following.

"What are you saying, Cammy?" she asked.

"I'm saying that I do love you," Cammy replied. "But I'm ignorant about it all! I know nothing about love outside these books and movies, and even then the concept flies over my head…"

Ignorance? Surely Cammy knew better, but then again, she had only been 'alive' for about five or six years. She was twenty-two now, and she had spent the start of her new life easing into society. Delta Red offered her employment, giving her a stable life off the battlefield from the pay she received. On her off days, she would read books, listen to music, and watch videos, anything she could do to gather information on the world she had been kept from. Could it be possible that she was never approached by anyone who had the intention to woo her? If she hadn't, she wouldn't have had the inkling to look into the topic of love.

It was a sad thought, but within that shade of melancholy was a ray of hope, one which Cammy found and capitalized on.

"Could you teach me?"

Chun-Li looked at her partner again, seeing those baby blue eyes filled with hope. Cammy was thrust into a position that stressed her, one she knew little about. In order to understand it, she was prepared to jump into the fray, but she wasn't about to do it without someone at her side to guide her hand. She wanted Chun-Li to stay with her, and she wanted her to be the one to teach her about this new feeling that had manifested itself in her heart. Besides, she wasn't about to let a good feeling walk out the door. What kind of operative would she be if she let her targets go?

"Heheh, sure Cammy," Chun-Li replied, slightly surprised by the idea. "I'll teach you."

Cammy smiled.

* * *

And so, the weeks passed like molasses in wintertime, which was a fitting simile given the fact that England was going through a particularly cold winter. Snow piled up on the streets and in the parks, snowflakes dribbled down to the ground in force, and colds were common. People walked through the streets, hands stuffed in their pockets as they wrapped up in the most protective of coats. While many hated the winter for its effects, the more optimistic ones were in the parks participating in the most notable of winter activities. Schoolchildren would squabble about with their snowball fights, couples would take to the ice rink, and all others would simply stop to enjoy the scenery with a cup of hot coffee or chocolate in their hands.

For Cammy, the nights were always cold for her, but with Chun-Li at her side teaching her about the methods and rules of love, she felt considerably warmer. She was shy about this situation she got herself into, but she was eager to learn from her partner. On the off days, she turned to her for advice as if she wasn't the person she wasn't trying to woo, but she always applied what she had learned on her partner. She would take this whole approach one day at a time, never rushing or trying to accelerate the relationship.

Chun-Li was the dominant one. As Cammy's teacher, she controlled what she would learn and how she would apply it. They started off slow, focusing on the fundamentals such as conversations before gradually delving into the more diverse subjects, like the difference between flirting and complimenting. It would take awhile before Chun-Li could get to the more physical parts of love, such as cuddling, as Cammy wasn't quite ready for the more intimate acts. She did, however, enjoy and prefer the simple acts, such as embraces, gentle touches on the cheek, and pecks.

While this was all well and good between the two, Chun-Li knew that eventually the secret of the relationship would get out. She didn't want people to make a big deal out of this, and she didn't want to put Cammy in the spotlight, but to build her self-confidence she would take her out regularly for walks, teaching all the while. At first Cammy was terrified of going out to discuss such private matters in an area that had many prying eyes and listening ears, but eventually she learned to ignore the odd looks and focus solely on her teacher. No one that they knew needed to know about the relationship until it was secure.

It seemed as if divine intervention kept Juri from finding out about their relationship and how it had grown. She had appeared at the best times, always to see one of the two alone and not with each other. Chun-Li was suspicious about her activity, for she didn't seem to leave her small apartment very much. She would come out only to gather groceries and supplies or to commute to her job at the edge of the city, where she worked as a cashier for a once down-on-its-luck fruits market before she came along. Cammy was thankful that she caught her when she was coming back from work, finding that she simply did not have the energy to interact with her rival.

One day, Chun-Li was walking through one of the many parks of England when Juri showed up on her day off, walking in the opposite direction from her. Chun-Li noticed her from behind and called out to her, longing for a conversation even if it meant getting ridiculed or pressed for information. They had gradually begun to speak less and less to each other as the weeks went on, and she wanted to use this time to rebuild relations, where Juri would be considered a friendly acquaintance instead of her rival.

Shivering, Juri turned to look at the officer, her cheeks and nose red. She wore her purple parka jacket and some heavy trousers, looking as if she really wanted to be warm. Her hands were stuffed into the front pocket of the jacket, for she did not wear gloves today. Despite her almost sickly appearance- odd for her, given that she was in great shape-, at the sight of her rival, her eyes lit up. The energy that was behind it all could only be the result of her mind drumming up mischievous thoughts, and while it would be burdensome for Chun-Li, she was happy to see the uplift.

"Good afternoon officer," she said, her tone playful and energetic.

"Juri," Chun-Li replied with a nod. "I haven't seen you in a while. How are things?"

"Things are going along pretty smoothly. I've got routine, I'm getting paid for work, and no one looks at me like I'm about to kill them anymore."

"That's good to hear."

Juri nodded, smiling. She shivered again in the cold, glancing over her shoulder for a brief moment. Some of those coffee shops on the block looked really inviting at this time, as the Korean couldn't help but feel tired. Perhaps that was due to the lack of sunlight or the expenditure of energy, but Juri hadn't done much in the day to drive her to exhaustion. Come to think of it, she spent most of her morning curled up in bed nursing a cold that had held onto her body for what seemed like one month already. She entertained herself with books and television before deciding that some exercise would make her feel better.

"Hey," Juri said suddenly, turning back to Chun-Li, "did I see you and Cammy on the ice rink last Thursday?"

Chun-Li thought of that as a rhetorical question. She didn't see Juri on that day, as her attention was focused only on Cammy. The officer squirmed slightly, a little unnerved by her question. Now, just what exactly was the woman getting at here? It was such an odd, out of the blue question.

"Uh, yeah, we were on the ice rink… Just skating around, you know?" Chun-Li replied, hiding her nervousness.

"You were holding hands and staring at each other for quite a long time," Juri said, narrowing her eyes.

"I was teaching her how to skate, Juri," the Chinese woman lied.

"I've seen her skate before."

Juri smirked, pleased with herself. She didn't have exactly the right amount of data or evidence necessary to come up with a good conclusion, but she felt she was on the right track. Cammy and Chun-Li were almost always together, and her prying statements had never failed to throw them off. It became a game to see just how much she could make them squirm before they fought back and ordered her to cease and desist. Chun-Li glowered at her rival, irritated that she was catching onto her little game. She did not reply to her, and Juri punished her for that.

"So, when do I get invited over for the threesome?"

Chun-Li snapped her eyes wide open, scowling at the question.

"Juri, there's not going to be a threesome…"

"Well not with that negative attitude there's not!" Juri shot back, laughing. "Come on, work on your banter! I hate one-sided conversations!"

"You are incorrigible, Ms. Han," Chun-Li grumbled, shivering.

Juri sniveled, more so from her still troublesome cold than from some childish act.

"Well hey; a leopard can't change its spots, as they say."

"You've got to want to change," Chun-Li responded, sighing afterwards.

"And I've been making strides." Juri took a hand out from her jacket and wiped her nose, sniveling again. "Really, I have. It's just th-"

Chun-Li reached forward to grab onto Juri's right hand, her eyes wide with concern. Gauze was wrapped around it, padding the palm with the white material and proceeding down to her wrist. While the gauze had a few specs of red here and there, the most chilling thing about her hand was that the palm of her hand was stained red. When Chun-Li touched it, Juri winced and pulled away. A small bit of blood wiped off on the Chinese woman's fingers.

"My god, Juri! What happened to your hand?"

"I-It's nothing, just a small incident with a knife a while ago," Juri said quickly. She was either lying or embarrassed about the incident. "Don't worry, I cleaned the cut and used some antibacterial stuff before I put on the gauze."

"But you're still bleeding."

"It re-opens from time to time…"

"That's… that's not normal," Chun-Li said softly, looking at the blood on her fingers. "Are you sure you're alright?"

She didn't add the words 'you didn't kill anyone, did you'. Juri deserved more respect than that, even if her attitude was grating. Deep down, Chun-Li was genuinely concerned for the woman. There was love, but it wasn't the same love she shared with Cammy. It was more along the lines of a companionship, where sympathy guided her actions. Even if Juri had once been a murderer, once been a callous assassin, she was to be cared for. Love thy enemy, as they said.

Juri shook her head and stuffed her hand back into her jacket pocket.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me, alright?" she grumbled. She took a few steps forward, brushing against Chun-Li's shoulders. She stopped a few feet away from her and glanced over her shoulder, smiling somewhat. "…Thanks though…"

Chun-Li hmmed in question, her eyebrows raised at her rival's gratitude.

"I appreciate the concern, Chunny," Juri said with sincerity.

"You're welcome Juri. Just, take it easy, alright?" Chun-Li warned. "I'll see you later."

In time, the two women parted, going their separate ways. Juri wanted to move around in an attempt to lift her mood while Chun-Li had an appointment with her love. Cammy would be coming, and while it would have been nice to see her here to chat with her charge, it was better that some things were left untold. A voice in the back of Chun-Li's head told her that the sight of Juri in such an ill state was a premonition of things to come, but she ignored it. The woman was strong, and not even something as simple as a cold or cut could bring her down.

A week later, the hospital had a new patient, and Delta Red had a new assignment.


	5. Fighting for Life

"_Cammy, it's Wolfman. There's been an incident. Get suited up and move to Mercy Hospital, immediately."_

"_What is it, Colonel? What's happened?"_

"_It's Han."_

* * *

Cammy knew just where the Mercy Hospital in England was. She stood in front of her computer with a look of intent as it sputtered to life, showing her what she wanted to know. The purple blip that was supposed to represent Juri Han was flashing dully in a building to the southeast. A red sign flashed near it, a triangle encompassing an exclamation mark signifying that this was an urgent matter. Vitals were dangerously low. Delta Red needed her, and it was her duty to oblige.

No matter what her thoughts were on the situation, Cammy simply could not turn down her partner's assistance. It was not as if she had a choice either way. Juri was as much a part of Chun-Li's life as she was a part of Cammy's. She had told the Brit of the day in the park and had explained the Korean's condition to the best of her abilities, bringing forth the idea that she had caught something life-threatening. It was a cold and a cut that she had seen, but was it enough to bring down- and she hated to think this- the strongest woman in the world? Granted, Chun-Li was extraordinarily powerful in her own right, but Juri was a level above her.

It didn't make sense. How could a woman like her fall to something as trivial as a cold? The cut could have become infected, but Juri had stated that she took care of herself as best she could. Chun-Li found herself weighing the 'perhaps' and 'maybes' for a moment, trying to find an idea that was easier to comprehend. Perhaps the reason why the hospital had a new patient was because there was a serious wound or injury, or maybe Juri had gotten into an accident. It seemed morbid to find relief in an idea that the woman had just broken a limb or suffered an injury rather than believe in something as inane as falling to the common cold.

Chun-Li didn't speak to her partner as she rode to the hospital. She focused more on what she would find when she walked into that white room, as well as her outfit. Dressed in her blue Interpol uniform, she checked her belt for the sixth time, ascertaining that she had all of her gear. The mace, zipties, the handcuffs, her knife, and her service pistol. She honestly hoped that she wouldn't need to use any of them, but the Colonel had told his soldier to come prepared, so she followed the example.

It was cold outside, as it was the dead of winter. A person wearing shorts and a t-shirt wouldn't last long without shelter, and they would most likely be ridiculed for their choice of apparel when they did receive it. Cammy went further than that, wearing an iconic black leotard underneath a grey combat jacket, leaving her upper legs completely bare. To compensate for the cold, she wore insulated boots that almost came up to her knees and sported a pair of blue gauntlets that covered her lower arms. Yes, the cold would sting at her legs, but Cammy was active enough that they would feel like pinpricks.

A sense of unease fell over the two women. Chun-Li abided by the law and enforced it, and no matter what happened, she would always look out for her fellow man. Her fellow man also included that Korean fighter who had made her life a living hell for two weeks since first contact. While Chun-Li was prepared to help her once-enemy, she found herself doubting Cammy would do the same. She held a different sense of justice yet she fought for the same thing as her partner did. If given the chance to decide Juri's fate, the Brit would most likely let her fall.

The two women, one bound by obligation and the other bound by morals, soon arrived at Mercy Hospital. They walked into the brick building and turned a few heads as they did so. Cammy didn't care; she got those looks all the time when she was in her outfit, and she maintained that it was for maximum maneuverability, not sex appeal. One of the nurses behind the desk showed them where to go, directing them down a hall with patient rooms on one side and windows that offered a grand view of the hospital's large, snowy courtyard on the other.

Cammy's eyes lit up when she saw Lita Luwanda, Delta Red's melee weapons expert, standing opposite one room, arms crossed as she stared out into the courtyard. Her ungodly large sword was tucked into its sheath, which was pressed firmly against the tall woman's back as if it was attached with glue or some sort of adhesive. Her long and wild golden-colored hair wasn't as wild as Cammy remembered, and the smirk, which the woman usually bore, was absent from her face. This was troubling… more so because it meant that whatever the problem was, Lita's optimistic and headstrong attitude couldn't do much to alleviate it.

There was rather monstrous-looking man at Lita's side, his appearance making him as obvious as an elephant in a small room. The upper right side of his face was machinery, stopping just at the bridge of his nose. To anyone else, he looked like the signature bouncer, and he was in some sense. For Delta Red, Matthew McCoy was the gregarious yet quiet weapons expert, and he looked after his team as if they were his family, just like Cammy did. He turned his large head to look in the direction of the women, his childlike grin replaced by a sad frown.

"Excellent response time, Cam," Lita said as she turned to look at her comrade. She could hear the sound of Cammy's boots on tile from miles away. "Good to see you're here, and on such short notice."

Cammy nodded and gave the Major a salute. She was one of her greatest allies, and the big sister of the Delta Red family. When Cammy neglected to tend to herself or was put into bad situations, Lita was the one who watched her back before Chun-Li came along. Lita returned the salute, smiling weakly. Matthew simply nodded, mumbling a greeting towards the Chinese woman.

"Wolfman?" Cammy inquired, returning her right hand to her side.

Lita gestured with her thumb to an occupied room behind her.

"In there with George and your… charge," she replied, almost bitterly.

Despite maintaining a professional attitude, Lita held Juri in the same amount of regard as the Captain did. Lita, however, could hide her contempt behind an expressionless face, unlike Cammy. She was tasked with the interrogation when the woman turned herself in, and while she did get the information she wanted, she did not enjoy a second of it. Matthew did not have much of an opinion on the subject, as he had hardly interacted with the woman everyone was raving about. But he took up Lita's opinion and made it his own, never truly trusting.

Cammy and Chun-Li nodded to the officer and turned to the door to the patient room, stopping in mid-stride to reach out to the handle. They looked at each other, as if asking if the other was prepared for what they might see. One can never be fully prepared for what they have little knowledge about, but the confidence could be enough to see them through. Chun-Li did not console her partner, and Cammy did not offer any uplifting words. Whatever waited inside, they would deal with it the best that they could. Whatever Juri's condition was, Cammy would push herself to find the correlation between her and Delta Red.

They opened the door and stepped inside, looking about the room. The entire room was white with touches of brown and blue being the furniture pieces. Bright paintings were hung on the far wall next to a couple armchairs, possibly serving to make the room feel more accommodating for the patient. A few coffee tables were scattered about, some holding papers, one holding a plastic tray with some water and a few cloth wipes. The biggest item in the room was the bed, currently occupied with someone whose raven-colored hair contrasted against the brilliant white sheets and pillows.

Juri was there, eyes closed, mouth slightly open. Her chest rose and fell with every breath she took, yet it seemed to be a strain on her to do so. A couple IV lines were connected to her arms, one pumping some clear fluid into her veins while another pumped what seemed to be plasma. The gauze around her right hand had been replaced with a fresh set, yet even then the blood was still visible. It had not healed, even after one week. Confined to a bed, Juri's state invoked varying degrees of pity in all who looked at her.

Cammy looked over to the bed and saw a young nurse with red hair and a short young man peering over the occupant, mumbling between each other as they examined her. Chun-Li could easily identify the nurse as one of Cammy's sisters, Aprile, a doll that had been heavily indoctrinated with medical knowledge. In a cheeky stab at the memory of Bison, she was using her medical expertise to help the innocent. The young man was George Ginzu, Delta Red's computer wizard. He usually acted his age, but now he was rubbing his chin in a sage-like manner.

They noticed the two new arrivals to the room and stood up straight, giving them silent acknowledgement of their presence. A tall, well-built man pushed himself off from the wall opposite the two and approached the two as he placed his red beret back onto his head. A pistol holster was attached to his side, occupied of course by his weapon of choice. His blonde hair was spiked at the sides and a scar ran over his left eye, giving him an almost feral appearance. Despite this, his expression and stature gave others the impression of a calm and calculating leader, and Colonel Wolfman certainly was that.

"Captain," he addressed her. When she saluted, he returned it. "I see you brought Officer Xiang along," he commented, nodding towards the officer.

"I'm here to assist, Sir, in any way, shape, or form," Chun-Li replied, saluting as well. "Cammy is my partner, and I'm hers."

"Of course, of course. I meant no disrespect," Wolfman said in response.

"Colonel, what's the situation?" Cammy said, now fully submerged in her role as an operative.

Wolfman glanced over at Juri's still form for a moment before returning his attention to his operative.

"Ms. Han was browsing in a store just off Piccadilly," Wolfman said, supplying the information like it was part of a mission briefing. "Reportedly, she succumbed to her illnesses and collapsed, falling unconscious. Civilians called for an ambulance and the paramedics placed her here for the time being, noticing her condition and the amount of blood she had lost from a cut that hadn't healed for a week and a half."

"A week and a half?" Chun-Li repeated. "She told me she got the cut a week ago, but with a knife in some sort of incident… It must have gotten infected when it kept reopening, but it should have stayed closed!"

"That's right, it should have," Wolfman replied. "Her body is now host to quite a number of bacteria that, were she a healthy person, wouldn't cause her harm."

"She's always been healthy, always been fit." Cammy furrowed her brow and relaxed her stance a little. "Forgive me Colonel, but why is Delta Red involved in this? Chun-Li and I are involved on a professional level, as well as a personal one."

The question put a guilty look on Wolfman's face.

"Cammy, this may be hard to take in, but we are responsible for this," he said. Both women's eyes widened with skepticism, and Wolfman continued in hopes of answering. "We've made mistakes in the past as a paramilitary organization, but we've always corrected them. They've consisted of muck ups in field exercises or wrong numbers. However, this time the mistake involves a human being, and I will not tolerate this woman dying due to a problem we've created for her." He sighed and rubbed his forehead, glancing over at George. "George can explain more about this than I can. We've come up with a reason to her condition, as well as an idea as to how we can correct it."

Delta Red was responsible for Juri's current state? Cammy could not, would not, believe such a thing as that. She also couldn't fathom that Juri had just gotten ill and become confined to a bed, yet there she was, stricken ill and in the hospital. Surely this was nothing for her, right? An infection would pain her, and a cold would irritate her. Cammy came to the same conclusion that her partner did: this situation did not make sense.

George scratched his head and watched as the two women approached him and Aprile. Now, just what was a computer expert doing here? Granted, Cammy was happy to see the lively teenager, but the problem with Juri was on a biological scale, not a technical one. Aprile was the one who could do the most good as a nurse, but she seemed to be imparting quite a bit of information to George, so it seemed that his technical way of speaking could better describe the matter at hand, whatever it was.

"Hey Cammy," he said in greeting, his voice lacking the usual energy.

"George, I have questions," Cammy said as she folded her arms. "What exactly is wrong with Juri, and how is it our fault?"

Chun-Li nodded, wanting to know the same thing. Aprile spoke up from behind George, leaning over Juri as she checked up on her for what seemed like the fourth time since she had arrived here.

"She's gravely ill with pneumonia, and the incision in her right hand has become infected," she said, checking Juri's pulse. "Her immune system is very weak, and without constant medication, her body cannot fight off the bacteria on its own."

"A weak immune system? What?"

"Yeah… Hey Cammy, you've fought in those street fighter tournaments before, right?" George asked, rubbing the back of his neck. Cammy nodded, not sure where he was going with this. "You and Officer Xiang are unique fighters, just like all those who get through the qualifying rounds. I've seen some blokes take a savage beating yet still get up and finish the fight, and do you know why?"

The Chinese woman blinked. She had fought in a variety of tournaments, and she was certain Cammy had as well if only to reach the end in hopes of fighting Bison. Punches and kicks weren't enough to put down the strongest woman in the world, even if they were to the head or jaw. Beaten and bloodied, Chun-Li would like to believe it was her stamina and vitality that kept her going. However, those two things stemmed from her ki energy, bolstering her strength just above normal human thresholds.

"Ki energy?" Chun-Li asked, uncertain.

"Percisely!" George shouted, snapping his fingers like a professor. "Ki energy is a strong force in a human's body. Officer Xiang, I've seen a video of you in a fight once. When you did that big energy attack-"

"My kikosho?"

"Yes, that move! When you did that attack, you poured a lot of your ki energy into it. I saw you slump when you knocked out your opponent with it. You were exhausted because you used up a lot of ki energy. You however were able to produce more energy and continue fighting." George gestured to Juri. "Ms. Han here, however, doesn't have as much ki energy anymore, and as such, she's gotten very ill."

"So, ki energy strengthens the immune system?" Cammy mused. "That would explain why I hardly ever get sick myself… Thanks a lot Bison, you bastard," she muttered under her breath.

"It's our belief that ki energy provides another defensive wall in our bodies to protect us from foreign substances," Aprile said, gesturing with her hands. "Because ki energy flows freely through veins and arteries, it takes on the task of assisting the body's current immune system."

"That still doesn't make sense," Chun-Li challenged, tapping her chin. "Yeah, I can believe it strengthens us, but not having it shouldn't put health at risk. I've seen a few fighters who don't utilize ki energy, and they're able to get very far in the brackets. Juri's immune system should be strong enough without ki energy strengthening it," she said.

"Ah, it should be, but Juri here is special… in a bad way," George replied as he moved around the bed to get at Juri's other side. He gestured at her head. "The Feng Shui Engine."

The two women looked at each other for a moment, wondering what Juri's left eye had to do with this. Most of their knowledge on the eye came from files that were taken from the ruins of S.I.N.'s base in Cuba, highlighting the potential and devastation Juri had access to with it embedded in her eyesocket. It was a device for limitless ki energy, capable of many awesome and devastating acts of power. If George's theory about ki energy and the immune system was correct, the Korean should have been as healthy as a horse. The eye did not look like it had malfunctioned, as there were no sparks or odd marks that the two women could see from simple interaction with the user.

"Now I know why you're here," Cammy said, nodding towards the tech expert. "If Juri herself isn't the problem, what can you tell me about her cybernetic eye and how it relates to her current condition?"

"I've read the files on it," George stated as he folded his arms across his chest. "I know it's supposed to do: heighten her abilities to near-superhuman levels, most importantly her ability to utilize ki energy. The eye meets Juri's demands by generating mass amounts of energy and releasing it into her system, strengthening her attacks as well as increasing her stamina and vitality." He leaned back a little, glancing up in thought. "Given this, she shouldn't be in this bed."

"Did something happen to her eye?" Chun-Li asked.

"Sadly, yes, and it's our fault for it," George replied, looking over at Juri. "I'm not going to beat around the bush this time. The fact of the matter is this: the eye has gone dormant. She has had this eye for about two and a half years, and in that time, her body had adjusted to it. Her body depends on it. When she told us that removing the eye would kill her, she was speaking the truth. At first, it played a supportive role in her immune system, supplying it with masses of ki energy to keep it extraordinarily strong." Aprile nodded along with George as he turned to face the two women again. "However, as time passed, her body began to give more responsibility to the eye given all that it could do. With its potential for limitless ki energy, it surpassed the immune system she was born with."

"Her current immune system has become obsolete, and without the aid from the eye, the body simply cannot cope with foreign substances, nor can it properly heal," Aprile finished.

"While a regular human eye is an organ, this cybernetic eye is more like a muscle. When she turned herself in, she had recently used her eye and was very healthy, as the medical report from seven months ago shows."

"We threatened her," Wolfman said from his position against the far wall. "We watched her like a hawk. We did whatever we could to get the point across to her that she was to never use her eye. We were scared then, frightened that she would recreate that day in that Asian park with her eye. Because we forbade her from using her eye, we essentially signed her into the hospital."

Cammy gave her commanding officer a sympathetic look. It was just like Wolfman to berate himself for mistakes when it involved others. A good leader knew of their mistakes, and they knew how to correct them quickly. Wolfman was not at fault for this incident, nor were any of the other members of Delta Red. They had no idea this would happen. Had they known, they would have tried to come up with a compromise or solution.

"And because her eye was not being used, it became dormant. Without activity or activation, it was put into a deep hibernation state similar to that of a computer's. It was active for about three to four months until then, and even then it took another month before Juri noticed her health beginning to wane," George said. "Her body's immune system, like Aprile said, had become obsolete. It got lazy, in a way. For too long the body relied on the more powerful immune system provided by the eye's generation of ki energy, and with the eye dormant, it simply does not know how to handle the cut and illness."

"She's… dying?" Chun-Li asked, not sure if she could handle the answer.

"…Yes. She's unconscious now, but it won't be long before she slips into a coma," Aprile said sadly, disheartened by the truth.

Death was not a new concept for the two women. They had both experienced death before in their fields, sometimes even causing it, but always in the name of justice. If it were Bison on his deathbed, the most joyous celebration would come after his passing. His life was nothing but death and destruction, and he would not be missed. Juri's life was another story, and even though she had spun a web of destruction all her own, the spider did not deserve to die, not when she had genuinely turned herself in and especially not when the leader of Delta Red hinted at some kind of solution to her condition. Chun-Li would not stand idly by to watch her once-rival slowly die when she could help.

"What can we do to help?" Cammy said suddenly, visually surprising Chun-Li. Her tone was serious and determined, as if the woman in the bed was not someone who had tried to kill her but a good friend. "Colonel, you said you have an idea to save her. What did you and George have in mind?"

Chun-Li wasn't the only one surprised by Cammy's words. Wolfman's eyebrows were raised slightly, but he did not let that deter him from forming a response. Perhaps his star operative had put her contempt aside, if only for the day.

"Yes, we do have an idea. It's quite simple, but at the same time, it's not." Wolfman wiped his brow before continuing. "We need to activate her eye."

"I feared as much," Cammy muttered.

"From what George and Aprile have told us, rebooting the eye to get her body going again is the key to healing her. Because she's so weak now, and because the eye hasn't been used for months, this could be dangerous for her as well as for us." The Colonel moved over to Juri, rubbing his chin. "I ask: will she still be herself, or will she lose her mind and attack? This is, of course, if she decides to activate the eye."

Cammy thought for a moment. If the eye was activated, Juri's power would return to her with such force and potency that it would either kill her or intoxicate her beyond all belief. Her mind went back to bring forth a memory of a day she spent looking over a report of the Feng Shui Engine's first test run in its promising subject. Juri could not handle the power and ended up killing multiple S.I.N. scientists in drunken rage. She wasn't herself then, and now, after so many months of not using her eye, would she still be herself if she activated her weapon?

"There will have to be precautions," Chun-Li said, shaking her head. "If we can't determine how she'll react, we'll need to find a spot where she won't cause damage, a spot that we can use to take her down in, should the need arise."

"That's right," Aprile piped, raising a clenched fist. "If you need me to, I can get the patients and staff out of this wing and to safety."

"It's better if we do this outside where a wall won't come tumbling down," Cammy grumbled, absentmindedly adjusting the grey garrison cap on her head. "And besides, her Feng Shui Engine can only be activated by her when she's conscious. She _wills_ it to life." She looked to Aprile. "Get her out of unconsciousness, Aprile. I don't want to wait around when her life is at stake."

Aprile nodded, leaving the room to procure some kind of item necessary to do the deed. After the redheaded nurse left, Chun-Li looked over to her partner for a moment. Despite the pain Juri had caused them both, and despite the fact that helping her would be no small task, Cammy overlooked their troubled past and extended her hand in aid. It wasn't in obligation of duty, as Colonel Wolfman never ordered her to help. She had made the choice herself.

"You don't have to say anything, Chun," Cammy said, feeling her partner's eyes on her. "I still haven't forgiven what she's done. Despite what she did to me, to you, my sisters, and countless others… she's still a human being. If I deny aid to her now, I'm no better than a vindictive murderer. I do this, not for honor, but for her."

Chun-Li nodded and smiled. There was no reason to reply to her, as she had come to the same conclusion. Juri Han, the woman who had played a hand in the destruction of many lives, was deemed worthy of assistance. She could not die now, not when she had come so far to change. It would be the cruelest of fates if she did. Whatever happened, Juri would be in good hands.

* * *

"Ah!"

Juri gasped for breath and opened her eyes wide. The brightness of the room stung her eyes and left her wincing, blinking away the feeling as she slowly adjusted to the light. She panted through gritted teeth as she felt something strong coursing through her system as well as something leaving her thigh. Adrenaline? Medicine? Some logic-defying drug to rescue people from unconsciousness? She shuddered and looked to her right to see what looked to be a shot of something in the hands of a red-haired nurse.

She felt awful, as if there were multiple pinpricks having their way with her insides. Her hand just hurt beyond all belief, and there were no comparisons to make between it and anything else. Injuries and wounds she was familiar with, but being attacked from within her own body? Clearly, illnesses were a foreign concept for her. She blinked again, mumbling a few incoherent words as if she had just been woken up from peaceful slumber. All the better that she was up anyway or else the slumber would have become eternal.

Someone had her arm over their shoulder. Juri looked to her left and saw a pair of striking baby blue eyes under a furrowed brow, both of which belonged to a blond woman. She had her arm wrapped around Juri's side and her left hand holding her wrist, keeping it held securely on her shoulder. It took a moment for the Korean to realize she was standing, and her legs took that as their cue to start wobbling. Another arm snaked across her back, keeping her steady.

She looked to her right, seeing two pools of hazel eyes. Now, that was a sight to see, as they belonged to quite the attractive woman. It almost made her want to see them every time she woke up, but the sudden pain in her body kept her mind focused. Her right arm was around her shoulders, serving to further steady her. Juri was just tired, in pain, and confused. She understood two women were helping her, but she had no idea as to where she was.

The room was bright, too bright. White walls, white tiles, while ceiling. She groaned as she looked around in a stupor, slumping to the right. Cursing the feelings in her body, she looked back into her mind for whatever memories she could piece together to form an explanation for her situation. She remembered going out to a small store to browse their wares when suddenly her vision became blurry, eventually darkening. Next thing she knew, she was standing in a bright room held up by two women.

"W-what the…" Something wanted to crawl up her throat, but it sank back down with a gag, much to Juri's dismay. "What the hell is going on?"

"You're in the hospital," the woman to her left said simply, slowly moving with the woman on the right to urge Juri forward. "Come on, move your feet. I'm not going to carry you all the way."

"Wha-"

"There's not much time to explain," the woman on the right said. "Juri, we're going to help you, but you've got to help yourself first."

"Cammy? Chun?"

Cammy looked over at Chun-Li for a moment, nodding at Juri's question. There wasn't much time to lose, as the adrenaline shot would wear off soon enough if the woman didn't take action. She glanced over at her commanding officer, then to George and Aprile. Their part was finished for now, as it was Cammy and Chun-Li's turn to help. The two women gently but forcefully maneuvered Juri over to the room's exit, being mindful of the woman's uncovered feet. Aprile must have thought she had gotten frostbite if her immune system was bad enough.

Juri wasn't exactly dressed for fighting, nor was she suited for the elements. Obviously she wasn't wearing anything close to her iconic taekwando/S.I.N. outfit, having stored it away. She wore a purple tee touched with the logo of one of the taverns around Piccadilly on her left breast. Black slacks were just enough to do an adequate job of protecting her, but they weren't heavy-duty snowpants. Her black shoes, currently stuffed in a cubby somewhere in the hospital, only protected her feet. Juri did not ask for her shoes; she was more concerned with the women moving her and how it mattered to her.

The two women stepped out of the room with Juri, Cammy opening her mouth to speak.

"Listen to me Juri," she said, moving down the hall with her partner assisting. "I could explain this ki and immune system theory back to you, but what you need to know is this: you need to activate that eye of yours. Doing so will flood your body with that energy of yours, healing you."

"Oh _now_ you're giving me the green light," Juri spat out, glaring at Cammy. "What, suddenly seven months of inactivity go by and I'm clear to have fun again?"

The British woman narrowed her eyes at Juri's idea of 'fun'. Fighting was enjoyable, she could not deny it. The feel of the wind brushing her pigtails aside, the adrenaline rushes, the endorphins, the sheer test of agility and strength… all of those were sought after, almost like a drug. Cammy, however, put business before pleasure and rarely sparred, but Juri practically melted with glee at the idea of fighting, it being her greatest and most favorite hobby. If she managed to get through this rough patch, Cammy would be all too happy to find her a tamer hobby.

Using the eye was always an option for Juri. Just because Delta Red forbade it did not mean she couldn't use it. She was tempted to use it many times during her first few months, not to cause destruction but to experiment and to draw power from it. There was a belief that she held, thinking that if she used the eye Delta Red would know about it. It wasn't as strong an inhibition as the one she created for herself, as she had told them before that she had no true incentive to use her eye again. She was working towards a goal, and using the eye would be counterproductive.

"Would you rather keel over and die?" Cammy asked rhetorically. "Besides, you think you're going to lash out at us when you activate the eye?"

"The Feng Shui Engine is used solely for fighting and only when I'm fighting," Juri replied matter-of-factly. "Really, it's not like I used it for anything else. I never posed for pictures with it on or flashed it randomly unless I was getting ready to fight."

Silence filled the hospital hallway for a few seconds, it being clear of visitors and staff. They had left to more secure wings having heard Luwanda's warnings, and that coupled with McCoy's size urged them to quicken their paces. No one wanted to be around the Korean when she activated that eye after months of inactivity. The effects could be completely random, and many of them could be harmful to both the wielder and those around her. Juri seemed to ponder this idea, weighing the pros and cons of using her eye.

"I don't know how I'll react when I activate the eye. When I was using it before, it was like I was on some high, ya know? Sweet, drunken bliss," she said with nostalgic longing followed by a hacking cough. "I built up a tolerance to the effects, but I'm not sure if that wore off in seven months. They told me about what happened when I first got the eye, how I couldn't control myself. I'd like to say I'll be able to control it now even with months of inactivity, but… well, I'm not exactly sure..."

Chun-Li broke off from Juri and her partner to get the door to the snowy courtyard open. As they walked through, all of them took notice of the area. About three inches of snow was layered on top of the grass, hiding the green under a sheet of bright white. Grey cobblestone created paths throughout the courtyard, speckled with snow between the cracks. A marble fountain was the centerpiece, yet it currently was out of operations due to unknown reasons, possibly the cold freezing a pipe or two. The entire area was large enough to maneuver around in or fight in, should Juri lose control.

"Juri," Cammy, said as she looked her in the eye, "what are you going to do when that eye turns on?"

"Like I said, I'm not sure. I-If the eye is supposed to heal me, it'll do its job regardless of whether or not I'm moving around. I might just stand in one place, I might just pass out, or I might just snap at whatever moves." Juri swallowed hard and looked over at Cammy and Chun-Li. "If worse comes to worst, I'm going to kill you."

It was not a threat, but a warning. There was not going to be a simple solution to Juri's health. Instead, the best way to save the woman was to expose her to danger, and that in turn would put everyone else in danger. It seemed unnecessary to put the needs of one above the needs of many, but Cammy and Chun-Li were prepared to help her by any means necessary. They would have to be cautious with this situation, prepared for whatever the eye threw at them. Many things could go wrong with this ill-thought out plan, but the women would face those problems when they presented themselves.

"You could have left me unconscious," Juri muttered, pointing out the obvious. "Why are you helping me?"

"…Because it's the right thing to do," Chun-Li replied, stepping away from Juri.

Cammy released Juri from her hold, stepping away slowly. The Korean was up now, and she could stand on her own. She would lower her head, looking down at the snow underneath her bare feet. It didn't sting as much as the pain in her chest did. Using the eye now would be just another big gamble in her life, and she was willing to make it. However, were the two enforcers really willing to do the same just for her?

"You're going to risk the lives of how ma-" Juri coughed into her hands, cutting herself off.

"We can stand here and talk it over while we wait for you to pass out again, or you can just get it over with," Cammy snapped, moving to Chun-Li's side in the center of the courtyard. "If worse does come to worst, we'll keep you occupied until that eye decides to deactivate."

Juri blinked, looking over to Chun-Li as she clutched her chest.

"Take care of yourself and let us do the rest," the Chinese woman said with a curt nod.

"Alright, alright," Juri said, gritting her teeth. She leaned forward and gestured to the two women in front of her, raising an eyebrow. "You're not… You're not going to hold anything against me when this is all over, right?"

An uncomfortable silence followed, broken only by the chirps of a few sparrows flying overhead. Cammy wasn't going to answer that. She still couldn't forgive the woman for what she had done, and she wasn't sure if she ever could. Death was too good for her, but at the same time, she never deserved it. What she did deserve was a chance, and who was Cammy to stand in the way of such an opportunity? Chun-Li caught the awkward air and shook her head, answering for her partner.

"No, we won't. We'll be fine, just do what needs to be done."

Standing up straight, Juri acknowledged the Chinese woman and her partner before drawing a deep breath. She exhaled slowly as she focused on the Feng Shui Engine. Cammy watched as the eye began to glow, dully at first before it slowly began to brighten. At first, Juri didn't seem to be affected by the device. Nothing seemed to be happening, and the woman wasn't looking better. She lifted her hands, looking more at the cut on her right hand as if she expected it to miraculously heal at any second.

Juri gave a tiny lurch forward. The shrill sound of the eye whirling to life reached the ears of the two enforcers, showing that something actually was happening. Juri's eyelids fluttered as she balled her hands into fists, feeling the energy from her device gradually fill her system. She leaned back and lifted her chin up as she felt her ki return to her, coursing through her veins like a rampaging river. A pained smile found its way onto her face. Having the eye activated after such a long time must have put a strain on her, yet it was enjoyable nonetheless.

Then things went sour. Just as Cammy and Chun-Li believed Juri would be fine, she grunted, held her stomach, and lurched forward. She closed her eyes as she winced, yet the glow of the Feng Shui Engine shined brightly through her eyelid. Her body convulsed and shook, sending her down to one knee and hand. Instead of going to her, Chun-Li held her ground and watched as the Korean emptied her stomach.

"Oh dear," Cammy said, looking away from the sight. "I wasn't expecting this…"

"She needs to get some things out of her system," Chun-Li replied, her own stomach churning.

Juri continued to sputter and cough, focused on driving the illness out of her body. When she was finished, she shivered and slumped to the side, pressing her hands against the grey cobblestone. Her back arched with every breath she took. The glow from her eye was still going strong, almost enveloping its wielder in a violet haze. It took some time, but eventually Juri's hisses of pain died out. There was silence once again, only broken by the gentle swaying of her ki energy as it danced around her.

She gently rose from her position without any theatrics, her head tilted forward. There were no whimpers. There were no words. Such a silence unnerved the two agents, who quickly lowered themselves into their fighting stances without as much as a glance towards each other. There was not going to be an easy solution to this problem. Juri's eye was used solely for fighting, and if she could not control it, fighting would be what the women will be driven to. The Korean looked up and opened her eyes to staring directly at them without any expression of pain or distaste.

Chun-Li's breath hitched when she saw the eyes. Through the glare provided by Juri's left eye, she could see that the right eye was filled to the brim with that violent violet energy. The whites could be seen, but they were almost nonexistent compared to the intensity of the energy which completely obscured her pupils. It was a look that reminded the Chinese woman of Bison and how his chilling, doll-like white eyes sparked with his terrible power when he fought. He was obsessed with power.

Juri, however, seemed possessed by it.

Before any word could be uttered, Juri's lips curled up into a menacing sneer. All it took was a blink of the eyes, and Juri was directly in front of Chun-Li, seemingly defying the laws of physics with her speed. She twisted her body and positioned her leg firmly on the ground, sending out her other towards the woman's stomach. There was no time to react. Chun-Li, with her eyes wide, took the full force behind the attack and felt her breath leave her. She fell back a good distance to land against the marble base of the fountain, literally knocked off her feet.

Juri's speed was just as incredible as her strength, almost mirroring Chun-Li's skills. To placate her, the two enforcers would have to meet her expectations and wear her down, which by no means was an easy task. Cammy was quick and agile, but Chun-Li was precise and strong. They complemented each other, and to survive this situation, they would have to work together. But they already knew that, and they were looking forward to it.

Cammy gave a cursory glance at her partner, eyes wide from seeing the quick attack. She quickly turned back to the attacker, lifting her hands up in front of her face. A punch that would have broken her nose was blocked, glancing harmlessly off her blue gauntlets. She anticipated a strike to her legs and tried to lower her guard to protect herself, but Juri was too quick. She slashed at her legs with a few kicks, sweeping her victim off her feet. Lifting a leg high for a fraction of a second, Juri sent it down upon the form of the Delta Red agent.

The attack missed its mark. Cammy rolled out from under her and narrowly avoided her heel crushing her head. She flipped back to her feet just in time to be knocked back with a forward kick to the ribs. When she flinched, she set herself up for a follow-up kick to her chin. Had Juri been wearing shoes, the kick would have hurt much more, but even if that was true, the nails would cut into the skin if the feet were uncovered, which they were. Thankfully, Cammy was lucky enough to get the flat of her foot and hard heel. Stars appeared in the corners of her vision, but she shook them off and raised her fists again.

Chun-Li was up again. One strong kick wasn't enough to keep her down; especially one fired right off the bat. She analyzed the situation in front of her carefully, picking the right moment to jump in and relieve pressure. She could not risk sending a kick in when Cammy and Juri were busy exchanging blows. Doing so could expose her to counterattacks or worse, she could accidentally attack her partner. An opening would come soon.

She tried to find a reason as to why she was the first to be attacked, and a reason why the eye decided to attack at all. Juri loved fighting strong opponents, but she had a soft spot for the officer. Granted, Chun-Li was skilled in her usage of ki energy, so that must have attracted the eye's attention seeing as it was a ki generator. Juri must have attacked her first out of fear she would block her flow of ki, although that fear stemmed from the eye's influence. As for attacking generally, perhaps Juri wanted to fight in the first place, and the eye was simply serving to fulfill that want.

It had been awhile, after all.

A foot was raised to grab onto Cammy's shoulder. Confused at the maneuver, Cammy was slammed down face-first into the snow, feeling the foot on her shoulder leave her. Juri jumped up and stomped on her back once, leaping higher into the air to come back down a second time. Surely the next one, with all the power hidden inside, would break her spine. A blast of blue and yellow energy slammed into the Korean's side, pushing her away from her victim. She landed painfully on her side, not uttering a sound.

She snapped her head up, glaring over at Chun-Li. No doubt about it, the projectile came from her. The woman ran around her partner- who was currently picking herself up again- and leaped into the air towards Juri, twisting her body to perform a strong overhead kick. As Juri got back to her feet, the kick landed hard on her left shoulder, forcing it down and bringing the rest of her body along with it. Chun-Li landed in front of the woman and slammed a knee up into her chin, earning herself what seemed to be a pained sputter from the Feng Shui Engine.

Recoiling from her attack, the Interpol officer used the same leg that fueled her knee strike in performing her signature move. Leaning back in an inverted stance, she lifted her leg and lashed out at Juri's chest and midsection in quick succession. Her foot hit its targets well enough, serving to keep the opponent in a state of pain for a few seconds. When Chun-Li aimed a kick at Juri's head, she was shocked to find a hand gripping her boot. Juri had completely stopped her strikes, and she seemed to be looking down her nose at the officer. She pressed down on the boot, forcing it to the ground as she brought a leg of her own up.

It was an axe kick, and Chun-Li could do nothing but watch as the heel came down on her face. She could feel her nose break against the strike, and as the foot left her, she could feel blood trickle down. Unfazed, she reached up to fiercely slap Juri's face once, twisting her head with the force. She came back with a backhand, saving herself from experiencing another kick to the face. However, her legs were swept under her, sending her down to the snow.

As she looked up from her position, she could see Juri massaging her jaw for a quick second before reeling her hand back as if she was just going to shoot it forward to grab at Chun-Li's throat. Sure enough, her hand shot forward in an attempt to onto her throat, but Chun-Li was prepared. She gritted her teeth and brought her knees up, pressing her legs into Juri's stomach. In a savage kick, Juri was knocked away to fall on her back with the purple haze that was her ki energy trailing behind her.

Cammy helped her partner to her feet, glancing over at Juri as she flipped to her feet.

"We're not done yet," Cammy said, pounding a fist into an open palm.

"Not at all," Chun-Li replied, wiping the blood away from her nose. She edged herself back into her stance, lightly pressing against Cammy's side. "Cammy, you ready?"

"Of course!" Cammy responded, pressing against her partner's side as she got into her stance as well.

They ignored the feeling of doing this routine before. They had, of course, said the same exact things when they met in Metro City in that random skyscraper under construction. Cammy was prepared to protect her partner, and Chun-Li was prepared to do the same. Juri had been in front of them; her cold sneer sent shivers down their spines. They lost that fight. This… this would be round two.

Juri, still heavily intoxicated, crouched low and hissed at the sight of the two women joining up again. The look she gave was one of no restraint, and that would be exactly what the two women would not receive. Juri would not hold back in her state, nor would she show mercy. With the eye influencing her moves, and with her desire to fight, she would do whatever it took to remove them from her sight. She dashed forward, leaping into the fray she would soon create.

Separating the two women by jumping between them, Juri lashed out with a tornado kick at Chun-Li, glancing off her block. Turning around, she jumped up again to avoid the kick Cammy gave from behind. She spun in midair and rattled the Englishwoman's brain with a kick to the head, landing only to continue punishing her. She got in two more good kicks to her side before ducking a roundhouse by Chun-Li. Her ki energy nipped at the combatants' bodies, adding more stings with every kick they received.

A right hook was thrown to disorient her target before Juri jabbed at Chun-Li's stomach with a left, keeling her over somewhat. Before she could continue her assault, Cammy reached around her body and squeezed, pulling her into a hold. She clasped her hands together around Juri's waist and shouted at the top of her lungs as she leaned back and bent her knees. With the combined forces of the Englishwoman, physics, and gravity, Juri was thrown back to land headfirst on the ground in a textbook German suplex.

Unhooking her hands from the woman's waist, Cammy rolled over and got up from the snow. She could hear a pained whirl from the eye as Juri lifted her head out of the snow with a more angry than pained expression on her face. Power attacks like that suplex seemed to have a much better effect on her than the small jabs and kicks used to disorient her. Juri was a manipulator, forcing those who fought her to flail about and move around without them really knowing. With the eye dictating her moves, that manipulative personality was not present. At that she seemed to want was to put the two enforcers in intensive care, but that opened her up to attacks.

Juri sprang forward from her position on the ground and pounced Cammy only to have the force of the attack work against her. Cammy knocked her up and off her, glancing up to see Chun-Li at the ready. She poked the Korean with her foot before following up with a strong kick to her chin, knocking her up into the air. Grunting, Juri tried to right herself in midair but could not find the finesse to do so. Subjected to gravity, she fell to the ground, or she would have, if Cammy wasn't there to break her fall.

Cammy placed her hands in the snow and contracted quickly before springing out with her feet stabbing at the air. She hit Juri square in the back, dispelling a substantial amount of her purple haze out away from her body from the force. The woman slid off Cammy's boots and fell to the ground, writhing in pain. Although the eye supplied the energy, the body could not continue fighting if it continued being tormented. When Chun-Li approached, Juri snapped back up and flailed, beating her back as well as her partner.

The fight continued for another minute or two, neither group gaining the upper hand. Juri, with her Feng Shui Engine working to its fullest potential, was powerful enough to level the entire hospital building. As an example of this, she managed to completely obliterate the marble fountain in the center of the courtyard when her energy flared up. Although she was powerful, Cammy and Chun-Li's tag-team efforts and their power combined were more than enough to match her. They took turns with the Korean, chipping away at her vitality and dodging her flails for as long as they could.

Whatever cuts that were inflicted on Juri seemed to vanish when one of the women blinked. Even her right hand looked fine, proving that the eye was doing its job. With every wound she received, it seemed as if the eye was gradually losing power as it tried to heal it, and even then the eye was on a timer, as it couldn't remain activated for long. Juri wasn't the only one taking damage, though, as shown by the multiple welts and bruises on Chun-Li. Cammy jumped in to relieve pressure, but her right arm had been broken in a brutal kick by the Korean when she miscalculated a block.

'_At least… At least we're in a hospital,' _Cammy thought optimistically.

It seemed that the fight was nearing its close, but the odds were in Juri's favor. Despite the battered condition of her body, the eye continued to pour power into her system, urging her to continue. She rocketed Chun-Li off and away from her and over the destroyed remains of the fountain, following the falling body only to see Cammy standing in her way. Not even a broken arm or split lip would prevent the Englishwoman from protecting her partner. She had to buy time for Chun-Li to get back up again.

Juri lashed out with her legs, scraping Cammy's sides before she found the strength again to block. Biting back the pain in her arm, Cammy spun on her heel and slammed the back of her left fist into the side of Juri's face, continuing forward with a knee to the chin and a kick to her midsection. Amazingly, the kicks did nothing to deter Juri, who leaped up to strike into Cammy's chin with a knee of her own, twisting around to plant a foot firmly into her chest as a follow-up. She watched with a resigned expression as the woman tumbled back, slumping against the marble base of the fountain.

The first thought that came into Cammy's mind was not the pain, not concern for those watching the fight, not the idea that Juri would kill her, but Chun-Li. She gingerly picked herself up, her legs wobbly from the fatigue. No one would hurt her love, not even Juri. She would give her life for her, like she would do for any of her mates, but Chun-Li was special. She held a certain place in the Englishwoman's heart, and Cammy would fight to keep her there; she would fight to see those hazel eyes again.

She looked up and saw Juri in a widened stance. The remainder of her energy swirled around her, and she slumped briefly as if overcome by it all. The loudest, shrillest sound escaped the eye, making Cammy wince. Juri seemed prepared to finish this all, and she dashed forward at an alarming speed to meet the Englishwoman in one final attack.

It was all too slow for Cammy. Time seemed to slow around her, and her movements became extremely sluggish. All that she could do was watch as Juri approached her, her Feng Shui Engine swirling violently within her eye socket. Fluid were her movements, almost like water or ink as it would splatter against a canvas as the artist created. Juri destroyed, but it was artistic in its own sense. The woman twisted her body, edging herself ever closer as she aimed a kick at Cammy's head.

Before that even happened, a hand came down to rest on Cammy's left shoulder. Her breath hitched as she slowly turned to look at it, wondering if this was divine intervention. In a sense, it was. She saw Chun-Li there in her uniform, ready to protect her love. She vaulted over Cammy, eyes focused solely on Juri as she appeared over her. Juri simply looked up at her, and that was all it took for Chun-Li to finish it.

Using the boost from Cammy, Chun-Li spun once before extending her leg. She shot down at Juri's face, hitting her dead-on with the sole of her white boot. The result was instantaneous. Like a ragdoll, Juri twisted and moved with the force of the attack to crumple to the ground in front of Cammy. The eye sputtered once before the purple aura vanished and the glow gently receded back. Chun-Li landed nearby, hands raised in anticipation of a wake-up attack.

But the eye was silent.

The two agents looked at each other, wincing both from their own pain and out of sympathy for Juri's. Cammy, try as she might, could not ease herself back into her stance. She stood up the best she could and cautiously moved around Juri, examining her. Her raven-colored hair was strewn about the snow, and her clothes were ripped in a few places. Whatever cuts that could be seen on the woman had healed, and all that were left were a few red lines here and there complemented by black and purple splotches, but even those seemed to gradually but very, very slowly, vanish with each passing second.

"I th- I think we did it…" Chun-Li said, holding her side. "It's o-"

Juri's body shook once, prompting the two agents to back away. Chun-Li clenched her fists, biting her lip as she looked on. If the eye wasn't finished yet, how could they keep up? Juri had pushed them to the limits, and it was only with superb teamwork that they were able to defeat her. A hand snaked out from under the Korean's form, pressing into the snow to allow her to lift herself up a little bit. She painfully tilted her head up and looked at the two women standing nearby.

The first thing Cammy and Chun-Li could see were her eyes again. Black pupils surrounded by violet pools against a white background. A disturbing shade of black highlighted the area around her right eye, and her small nose was broken and just slightly out of place. Shuddering, Juri blinked once and curled her lips up in a small, appreciative smile. As her eyes rolled to the back of her head, she fell back to the ground and passed out. While she was beaten beyond all belief, it seemed that Juri would be just fine.

Cammy sighed, relieved that it was over. Her arm hurt to high hell, and she was certain her partner suffered a cracked rib or two. Thankfully, the two were indeed in a hospital. They would receive medical attention and would be able to take it easy for a few days, and so would Juri, who was the real victim of the day. Before she could call out to the staff that everything was clear, an arm snaked around her waist and pulled her into the blue Interpol uniform of Chun-Li.

Confused, Cammy looked up at Chun-Li and found her head on her shoulder, eyes closed and a smile on her face. It was comfortable with her there, Cammy would admit. She was warm, she was soft, and she was beautiful even with a few bruises. The day was tough on each other, and while laughter was the best medicine, intimacy became the substitute. Cammy wanted to stand there in her partner's arms for hours, relishing in the solitude provided by her presence.

She leaned her head towards Chun-Li's own for a brief moment before snapping her eyes open.

"Uh… Chun?" she asked, glancing up at the hospital windows. "We're not alone…"

Chun-Li opened her eyes, yet her smile did not fade. She looked down at Juri's unconscious form before turning to Cammy.

"I think we are," she replied playfully, gently cupping her partner's chin in one hand. She looked down into her blue eyes, her own eyes gleaming. "Cammy, I've been long overdue in saying this but… I love you. I really, really do, and I'm not just saying that because I fear I'm going to pass out soon and lose my chance to say so."

Cammy chuckled at that.

"Heh, I love you too, Chun. But wouldn't it b-"

The feeling of Chun-Li's lips on hers silenced whatever concerns she wanted to bring up. Blinking twice, Cammy mentally shrugged. Perhaps no one was watching, and if they were, she couldn't care less. She deepened the kiss, closing her eyes as she snaked her good arm around Chun-Li's waist. She had practiced this before with her partner, and today it would be tested. The soft moan she received was enough to tell her she was doing well, and that significantly boosted her self-esteem.

Aprile bounded out from one of the hospital wings with Colonel Wolfman and the others trailing behind. She stopped at the sight of her sister locking lips with the Interpol agent and stared, slack jawed. Her expression changed to sheer joy, as she believed the sight to be rather cute despite the bruises, welts, and unconscious form of Juri at their feet. Hardly seemed like the most appropriate time for a kiss, but who was she to judge? She shook her head and tiptoed forward, crouching down near Juri to feel her active pulse.

Wolfman didn't exactly have the same joyous expression on his face when he looked at his star agent in the arms of an Interpol officer. He took a few steps forward with intent to break them up when he was grabbed from behind by Luwanda. She flashed him a threatening look, pointing at the couple and shaking her head. The message was clear even with the rank difference: those two had a good thing going there, and business could wait for them to catch up.

The whole world could wait for these two women.

Eventually, their lips parted as they caught their breath again. Cammy looked into her partner's hazel eyes for what seemed like an eternity, the fire in her cheeks almost permanent. She heard the sound of snow crunching nearby and glanced over her shoulder. Chun-Li giggled a little when she realized it was Colonel Wolfman and the rest of Delta Red, for Cammy had stepped away and stood rigid at attention. The agent suppressed the urge to salute, seeing as her right arm was broken and would sting like hell.

"I see we don't need to worry about Interpol relations now, thanks to you Captain," Wolfman said sarcastically, although his expression was friendly. "I trust everything is finished now?"

"She's alive," Aprile said, looking up from Juri. "Beaten, bruised, and unconscious, but alive… And no doubt about it after all that fighting, back to her normal health! We'll keep her here for a few days to check up on her."

"We could come up with some way to prevent this from happening again," George said, grinning wide. "Maybe tweak her eye or at least have some kind of plan for her to use it regularly when she spars."

Cammy nodded, relieved that Juri would be fine. It felt good knowing that their efforts to keep her occupied were not in vain. She was also quite happy with the fact that her mates seemed alright with the relationship she was in with Chun-Li. Wolfman seemed resigned yet satisfied, thinking what was best for her was good for the group's morale. Ginzu was overjoyed, happy for Cammy's accomplishments. Luwanda smirked, as if she had known this would happen from the very beginning. She looked over at Chun-Li for a moment, giving her tacit permission to continue with the relationship. And McCoy… well, McCoy stood tall with his childlike grin plastered over his face.

"Not to be rude," Chun-Li interjected, holding her side as she stepped forward, "but we're in need of fixing up."

"I hope this doesn't put me out of order for too long, Sir," Cammy added as she looked at her right arm.

"Nonsense. By all means, you deserve a month's paid vacation," Luwanda said before she folded her arms and looked at Wolfman. She narrowed her eyes. "Right?"

"Of course, of course," Wolfman replied with a smile. "Good work soldiers. This couldn't have worked as well as it did without you two."


	6. Tying and Untying Knots

"I'm the dominant one in this apartment," Cammy growled as she narrowed her eyes at her partner in this one-sided conversation. "When you're free and running about outside, you can cause as much havoc as you want, but when I want to do something inside, I'm not going to allow you to ruin it for me."

The recipient of her statement of dominance narrowed her eyes and shot Cammy a look of disbelief and amusement.

"Don't give me that look," the British woman said in response.

Today was a very important day for her. Many days were spent toiling away in her apartment, preparing for the hour she so revered. The time of day was perfect. The rooms were spotless. The entire thing had been rehearsed, and it was ready for action. It had taken months, but eventually Cammy had mustered up enough courage to perform her biggest task to date: proposing to Chun-Li.

The idea of proposal did not come easily to her. She loved Chun-Li, she did, but the idea of marriage was so foreign to her that she never thought of what would happen next. There were more levels to the relationship the two had, and while Cammy never realized that on her own, Chun-Li dropped a few subtle hints. What if this, what if that. Gradually, Cammy began to catch on, and she realized just what she really wanted: a partner, and not one just for fighting. She wanted someone to look up to, someone to look out for, and someone to love.

She looked to her right hand and breathed a small sigh as she calmed down. In that hand was a small black box, its contents well-known by her. Holding the box in her hand gave her some reassurance that she was on the right path and that she wasn't about to back down at this point. She had come so far not to fall now. A sudden sensation of something rubbing against her leg got her attention, and she looked down at her cream-colored cat. The small feline was attempting to get back in its owner's good graces, and unfortunately for the extremely skilled Delta Red agent, she never could resist.

"Alright, fine. I'll let you off the hook just this once," Cammy said, shaking her head. "But I don't want to see you make any more messes in this apartment. God knows I remember what you did to little Harry."

The cream-colored cat purred with glee, remembering its antics and how the jet black kitten fell for it. Cammy clicked her tongue as an image of the same kitten covered in flour flashed through her mind. Spinelli certainly loved causing good natured havoc, but not today. Before she could slink away with a victory, Cammy reached down to pick her up and place her in the niche of her arm securely.

"Just to be safe," she said as she moved through her apartment, "I'll place you in the hallway. Burn off some energy chasing the mice the landlord oh so regularly misses."

Spinelli emitted a low, disappointed meow, prompting a sad smile to appear on Cammy's face.

"Yes, yes, I've heard that before," she replied, dropping the cat to the ground as she opened up the front door to her apartment. She made sure the cat moved outside. "Don't worry, I leave it open just a bit for you, so you c-"

Cammy stopped herself as she caught a pair of white boots at the top of her vision. Her breath hitched and she quickly put her hands behind her back, keeping the black box out of sight. This wasn't planned! She slowly looked up to see Chun-Li standing in the doorway, one hand on the door handle and one hand on a small group of folders. The Chinese woman glanced up, not expecting Cammy to be there. She gasped once and stepped back, fighting the reflex that threatened to persuade her to throw a punch. This was a fighting woman, after all.

Squeaking from shock as well, Cammy stepped back and hid the small black box in a pocket of her jacket quickly enough so her friend couldn't register. Her hands shot out in defense, and she grimaced when Chun-Li stepped back. There were no words for a few seconds. The air around the women became less tense and more awkward as time passed, eventually leaving a sniggering Chinese woman and a flustered agent in its wake. Chun-Li patted her partner on the shoulder as she moved inside, careful not to step on the cat that had sauntered out into the hallway.

Huffing from embarrassment, Cammy looked at Chun-Li's back for a moment before closing the door.

"I absolutely hate it when that happens," she muttered.

"I've had it happen to me plenty of times going through Shadaloo's bases," Chun-Li replied with a giggle as she set her folders aside on the kitchen counter. She brushed at the hem of her Interpol uniform before looking back at Cammy with a smile. "Given that we've both run through those bases, it's a good thing we didn't kick each other! Ha ha!"

Despite her nervousness, Cammy found herself chuckling along. This was just one thing that told her just how much Chun-Li meant to her. She had a great effect on people, and she was able to bring them out from the gutter with smiles on their faces. Business was her forte as well, and she could be firm and level-headed to suit the situation. No matter what the situation was, she always managed to come out on top, and in the case of interacting with someone, she never failed to impress or charm, even if it wasn't her intention to do so.

"That would have been bad; I don't think I could live with myself if I kicked my partner accidentally…"

"Oh don't worry Cammy. You've got great reflexes, but you have great skills to rely on as well," Chun-Li replied, glancing to the main room of the apartment. She leaned to one side and folded her arms, taking in everything through her hazel eyes. "Wow… The whole place looks spotless! It's like I don't even live here anymore!"

"Uh, well, I put your things off to the side, near the desk," Cammy replied, deciding to take Chun-Li's statement as a compliment. It sure sounded like one, so perhaps it was.

"What's the occasion?" Chun-Li asked, turning to look back at Cammy.

There was a small 'eep' of surprise from the British woman. She had hoped that it wouldn't be necessary to come up with reasons for cleaning, but she knew better than that. Chun-Li was an inquisitive woman, and nothing got by her without her knowing. But by no means was she supposed to know the true reasons behind this act of cleanliness. It would ruin the surprise Cammy had planned.

"Early spring cleaning?" Cammy said in response, grinning sheepishly as she shrugged.

Chun-Li stared for awhile, her eyes narrowed. Anyone who knew the woman knew that look. It was the look of an expert investigator, also one of an interrogator having been given a bad answer to a question. However, much to Cammy's relief, Chun-Li shrugged and thought of her answer no more. She instead went to place her hands on the back of the main room's couch, examining the area as well as the darkened world shown outside the windows.

Cammy nodded with a smile, pleased that she was able to avoid questioning. She looked down at the kitchen counter and the folders on it, raising an eyebrow in curiosity. Possibly some work, and, knowing Chun-Li, she wasn't about to rest anytime soon. Perhaps just this once Cammy could be the one to take her mind off of her work instead of it being the other way around. The small black box in the pocket of her jacket poked out only slightly, and it was enough to remind the nervous woman of what she was to do.

Marriage… Cammy was going for broke on this one.

"It's so nice outside," Chun-Li declared, looking out into the world.

"Yeah, it sure is, innit?" Cammy replied, approaching the Chinese woman from behind. "Anything new or interesting happen recently?"

"Not really. Caught a few more remnants of Shadaloo and tried them, but that's about it." Chun-Li glanced over her shoulder at Cammy, not noticing the woman's hands were behind her back. "How about you?"

"Not much, just cleaning and reading."

"An uneventful day for both of us, huh?"

The two shared a bit of laughter at the thought of doing absolutely nothing interesting. It was a shock for them that they were able to go months, let alone days without a crisis. Cammy's sisters had left to return to their families, Guile was busy accepting a new Lieutenant Colonel rank, and Juri busied herself with odd jobs and hobby searching, all while giving her two rivals respectable distance. She came by every now and then for some good-natured tormenting or sparring, all under the guise of checking in with her probation officer.

Cammy pushed those thoughts aside as she waited for Chun-Li to turn away. This was it; the moment she had prepared for. She glanced over her shoulder at the front door to the apartment, paranoia tugging at her nerves in an attempt to dissuade her. No, nothing could possibly go wrong today, and Cammy would make sure of it. She took a deep breath and moved behind Chun-Li.

"There's this new oriental restaurant that just opened down in Piccadilly," Chun-Li stated, idly playing with a fat black cat that was looking up at her from a couch cushion. "I was thinking we could check it out later tonight."

"I had other plans."

When Chun-Li looked up and behind her, she noticed Cammy looking up at her with a determined expression. She was about to ask as to what her plans were when the Delta Red agent lowered herself onto one knee, and soon everything clicked into place for the Chinese woman. An expression of utmost surprise was etched on her features. She stared slack-jawed at her partner as she tried to find something to say, but she ended up smiling instead. Through watery eyes, she watched as Cammy reached for her right hand.

It was as if the roles had been reversed. Chun-Li was now the nervous wreck; shy and expressive in her reactions while Cammy became the calm and collected one. She covered her mouth with her other hand to stifle a gasp, trying desperately to blink away the moisture forming in the corners of her eyes but to no avail. She was caught off guard, but more importantly, she was touched… figuratively speaking.

"Chun," Cammy said softly as she patted her hand. "I know you're surprised. Hell, I'm a nervous wreck myself, but I hope that I get my point across here."

"C-Cammy…"

"We've known each other for so long. We've fought together as one. We've been there for each other, crying over shoulders and getting through the toughest of times." Cammy seemed to choke up for a moment, but she nodded her head and continued. "I never knew what love meant until you came along… You bring out the best in me, you understand me, and you loved me long before I ever realized the same about you."

The British woman smiled sincerely as she reached into the pocket of her jacket to pull out the black box.

"There is still so much for me to learn about life, and I want you to teach me. I want you at my side." She released Chun-Li's hand as she flicked open the black box to reveal a small silver ring. The sheen of a diamond was apparent. "I want you. Chun-Li Xiang, will you marry me?"

At that moment, the biggest crime in the world would be to refuse her proposal. Chun-Li never thought of that. How could she refuse? She reached down to the ring, picking it up between her thumb and index finger. It was absolutely remarkable, a real work of art. However, compared to Cammy, the ring paled. The only significance of the ring was that it showed just how far the woman would go for her, and Chun-Li would do the same if given the chance.

"Y-yes!" she exclaimed, overjoyed.

Cammy grinned as she placed the black box back in the pocket of her jacket. She stood up and took Chun-Li's hand again, edging the diamond ring onto her love's ring finger. The woman watched with profound energy in her eyes as it slid onto her finger, then, she looked back up at Cammy.

Because the two women struggled to find words to say to each other, they did the only thing they could: they held each other. Chun-Li squeezed her new fiancé as she did the same to her; both completely lost in a world all their own. The fires that burned for each other were now blistering infernos, and no matter what happened, it seemed they were incapable of being extinguished. Hot tears drifted down Chun-Li's cheeks, and Cammy's own composure began to wane as she too was threatened with tears of joy.

Finally, Cammy had someone she could have, hold, and love. While she did not know it, Chun-Li was thinking the exact same thing. She had found the partner of her dreams. For too long had she gone without someone who could match her or someone who could treat her like a woman was meant to be treated. She had tired of the intimidated looks men gave her when she was in their presence, and all she ever wanted was someone who could see her not as a fighter but a strong woman complete with all bells, whistles, and flaws humanity bestowed upon her. Everything seemed to be perfect for the first time in their lives.

The key word was 'seemed'.

After a minute of embracing, Chun-Li's euphoric rush came to a screeching halt. From over her partner's shoulder, she saw the front door to the apartment was open. She bit her lip and pulled away from Cammy, who raised an eyebrow at her partner's action before she followed her gaze. Somewhere in the back of Cammy's mind, she had expected something like this to happen, but not at this time. Both women's eyes widened and their stomachs dropped when they recognized the person standing in the doorway with a cream-colored cat in her arms.

The woman stared back at the two through disbelieving violet eyes. Her mouth was slightly agape, and she was so transfixed that she didn't notice that the cat in her arms had dropped to the floor to run away in an attempt to preserve its nine lives. Juri's gaze lowered to Chun-Li's right hand, and, despite the Chinese woman's attempt at hiding it, the ring was seen. She looked back up at the two women with contempt in her eyes, yet just as quickly did she give it did she take it away in favor of another look. It seemed as if it was one of sad resign or betrayal, but the two women had never seen such an expression used by the Korean woman in all the time they had known her.

There was a reason for her entrance, but Juri couldn't concentrate on it. She couldn't remember what the reason was or why it brought her here, and neither could she focus on anything before this present moment. Her mind was solely focused on Chun-Li and Cammy, as were her eyes. Eventually, she breathed a disappointed sigh and looked to the floor. She shuffled about stiffly, fumbling with her hands behind her back. This was one situation in which she was not prepared for, and it was one that she did not know how to react to.

It is instinct that gives humans two distinct reactions to any situation, regardless of what it is. If one is unaccustomed to or threatened by a new situation, they will either fight back or run away from it. For Juri, Chun-Li and Cammy feared that the reaction would be a hostile one. But yet, at the same time, they knew that this couldn't possibly happen. Juri had come so far in the months she had spent in England and for her to regress back to her days in S.I.N. was very unlikely. She looked back up at the two women for a moment as if she had something to say, but her mouth remained closed.

"J-Juri," Cammy said, stuttering as she gave a cursory glance at her love, "I… this isn't how I wanted you to find out…"

But Juri was silent. The only response she gave was a shake of her head and a raised hand, urging Cammy to say no more. She didn't want to hear any more. Hanging her head, she placed her hands on her hips and looked away before turning to leave. Juri had come to return a cat to its owner only to find said owner claiming the heart of her rival. Not even a minute had passed since her appearance, and already she was gone. Chun-Li called out to her after finding her voice, but the woman did not acknowledge her. Seclusion was what she wanted now more than anything else.

Chun-Li stood still for a moment with her partner as they tried so desperately to come to terms with what had just happened. Juri, the once ruler of S.I.N., had seen what those two had done. To any other person, the union of these two women would bring joyous bouts of laughter and smiles, but Juri wasn't like the average everyday citizen. It was obvious that she was infatuated with Chun-Li, and seeing her forever off-limits put a major dent in her confidence. This seemed like a good enough reason for her recent behavior, but nothing is as it seems.

Muttering her motives to her partner, Chun-Li took off after the Korean woman. Despite everything she had done to her and the world in the past, Juri was considered a friend. Friends should not have to sulk about alone. Of course, Chun-Li knew that she was gambling by trying to talk to Juri after what she had seen. Would she even want to speak to her? Would she even acknowledge her? Perhaps not, but the Interpol agent was not about to let such a pessimistic thought cloud her judgement.

She could hear the sound of shoes on concrete above her and winced. Juri was heading for the rooftops, and that didn't bode well for her given her current state. A variety of terrible thoughts swam through Chun-Li's mind, but she did her best to brush them aside. She ran up the apartment stairway, glancing up to see a flash of violet. Before she could call out to her, Juri disappeared through the rooftop maintenance doorway. In a few seconds, Chun-Li reached the rooftops with a clear head and wiped eyes.

The night was warm, which was a stark contrast to the previous nights in England. Although stars were hard to see in major cities, there in London people were treated to the sight of many glistening silver dots against the vast black canvas that was the night sky. It should have been a night worthy of joyous celebration or remembrance, but instead it paled when it fell over Cammy White's apartment complex. Atop a lone, square air conditioning unit sat Juri's solemn figure. From the way she looked, it seemed as if she had been there for hours when in reality she had just arrived.

A sigh of relief escaped Chun-Li's lips when she spotted Juri. The raven-haired woman had her back to her, but it was apparent she was looking out at the city beneath her. Chun-Li gingerly made her way over to her and jumped up to land on the AC unit. The impact of boots on metal made a sharp clunk noise that pierced the already active night. If Cammy or Guile were to hear such a noise and feel the force of someone landing next to them, they would search for a neck to snap or growl threateningly, respectively (which was unfortunate in the case of Cammy). Juri gave no reaction. Instead, she remained sitting in her slouched-forward position with her hands clenched together.

Chun-Li lowered herself into a crouch and reached out to Juri only to pull back as if it wasn't the right thing to do at the time. How could it be? Juri probably wanted nothing to do with the woman now. All she could do was wait for a response, and thankfully she was patient enough to do so. After a minute without a word, Juri blinked and opened her mouth.

"…So, you two have finally tied the knot, huh?"

Her tone was calm, almost indifferent. Chun-Li chose to respond with a sad smile and a nod, which Juri caught in the corner of her vision.

"Figures. I had a feeling you two would be together." When Juri didn't receive a voiced question, she answered one nonetheless. "Why am I so surprised? Well… I wish I knew. Maybe it's the sense of hopelessness or just the fact that I've lost something."

Chun-Li knew Juri was talking about the chance to woo her and how seeing her favorite officer with another woman crushed those chances. The woman had tried, yes she did, but Chun-Li's heart was claimed long before the ring was slipped onto her finger. Juri was defeated and robbed, and she wasn't one to take it lightly. She had her rival's sympathies, regardless of whether she wanted them or not.

"Juri, I'm sorry," Chun-Li started. Deep down, she had nothing to apologize for, yet she said it anyway just to calm her friend's nerves. "I'm sorry you had to see that. I know you… you loved me…"

Juri tried to scoff but it came out as more of a short, sad laugh.

"Love?" she repeated, finally turning her head to look at Chun-Li. She didn't have the heart to be snide now. "That's nice of you to think that way. No… I didn't love you. The infatuation, the flirts, the teasing… that was just lust talking."

Looking down at her boots, Chun-Li decided the best thing to do at the moment was to let the woman speak freely. There was nothing she could say to make her feel better until she gathered enough information, as her hasty apology had fallen on deaf ears. Juri needed to get some things off her chest, and now was the time to do it. Chun-Li silently thanked Cammy for not following, as she couldn't begin to imagine the complications her presence could create. She looked over at the ring on her finger for a moment before turning to look at Juri again.

"When I first met you, I thought nothing of you. You were nosy and you got in my way, but you fought me. You were truly dedicated to your path, and you were obnoxiously caring, fierce, and strong." Juri turned away to fumble with her hands. "I wanted you, but I didn't respect you. As the months passed by, I began to feel something more… You cared for me. You saved me. You _accepted_ me." Sniffling, she shook her head. "No one's ever done such a thing for me in years. I wanted to tell you how much it meant to me, but I just couldn't find the words. Now you're gone…"

"I'm not gone," Chun-Li said simply. "I'm still here, and I'm still your friend. I doubt much can change that."

Juri gave the woman a skeptical look.

"Even after all I've done, you call me a friend?" Chun-Li nodded once, figuring it was the best response. To her surprise, Juri's lips curled up in a sad smile. "Heh, the only thing bigger than your boobs is your heart…" Her smile vanished just as quickly as it had appeared. "Do you remember that day in that tavern all those months ago?"

Not only was it time for confessions, but revelations as well. Chun-Li looked up thoughtfully for a moment as she tried to remember. It was the day Cammy confessed her love to her, even if she was persuaded by the alcohol in her system. It was such an eventful day which was full of twists and turns, but Chun-Li was able to pick out the important bits. One of them was her question towards the Korean bartender: a reason for surrendering. She wondered why Juri was bringing this up now, though, even if it was a welcome change from speaking about the marriage proposal.

"Yeah," the Interpol officer replied. "I asked why you turned yourself in all those months ago."

An audible grunt brought her attention back to Juri. She was glowering at her, as if her question was meant to be rhetorical.

"Well, don't flatter yourself," she warned, looking out at the city once again. "You had nothing to do with my decision. I just… found something new to fight for."

"…What were you fighting for before?" Chun-Li asked softly, choosing not to prod Juri for what her current goal was.

Juri stayed silent for a few seconds. It seemed like she was preparing herself for a painful revelation, but her expression was one of deep contemplation. Chun-Li found herself genuinely interested in what her rival had to say, even if she figured she wouldn't like it. Knowing ulterior motives was never something she enjoyed in her career, but she was willing to give her rival, no, her friend the benefit of the doubt once again. She had earned her pardon, anyway.

"My past, I suppose," Juri said. She could feel the Chinese woman's disbelieving eyes on her and nodded slowly. "I know. It's hard to take in. Despite what I had done over the years, I'm sticking with that: my one and only excuse. Ever since that day I've been fighting to right the wrongs done onto me and to avenge my parents. It would have been a just goal…" She turned to look at Chun-Li. "I could have been like you. I could have fought for justice and all that crap, but I didn't. I was robbed, abused, violated, and tossed aside. The police couldn't help me… No one could. Instead of pissing around waiting, I went to Shadaloo to get what I wanted. Revenge wasn't just a goal; it was my only reason for living."

Gritting her teeth, Juri pressed her fingers against her temples.

"It clouded my mind. It was all I thought about. Gone was the shy girl that I once was. If I wanted to survive in this cruel, unfair world, I needed to close my heart." Juri sighed and slumped her shoulders as she dropped her hands to her lap. "The sad thing is… I closed my eyes as well. I could no longer differentiate between those who were innocent and those who were guilty. Instead, I saw those who stood in my way, and I couldn't have that." She sniffled again and wiped her eyes, seemingly cursing herself for showing weakness. "When I finally killed Bison and Seth and got my revenge, the oddest feeling came over me. What do you feel when you accomplish something big? You feel fulfilled. You feel proud. I felt empty."

Chun-Li gave a solemn nod as she understood all of what Juri had to say. Revenge was all she had to live for, and while she had accomplished that task with Bison and Seth as well as with their respective organizations, the end didn't justify the means. The woman seemed well aware of that, however.

"I was tired of all the pain and misery inside. I lived my life without feeling, and when I finally felt the emptiness in my heart, it sickened me. What was there left to do? How far would I go? Who else would I kill? How many families would I continue to tear apart?" Juri shook her head and looked up to the stars. "I wasn't born to be a criminal. My hate and anger guided me for such a long time, but I can't live with looking over my shoulder every day. My future hung in the balance. The future of every single person I met hung in the balance. For once in my life, I let my heart guide me. I know it's too late to make it right, and I'll keep paying the price…"

"You did what you thought was right," Chun-Li said, lightly pressing her hand against Juri's back. She anticipated a bad reaction, but all Juri did was close her eyes. "In the end, that's all that matters. I don't think of you any differently than I did five minutes ago. I care about you, Juri. Even Cammy cares, isn't that right?" she asked, glancing over her shoulder.

"…That's right."

Juri's eyes shot open as she turned to look behind her. There Cammy was, leaning against the AC unit with her blue eyes fixated on her Korean rival. She had heard every word from Juri since her revelation that she didn't love her partner. There was no anger in her eyes, and she seemed as if she couldn't judge her rival for her actions, especially after a heartfelt explanation such as that. The blond woman pulled herself on top of the unit and sat on the opposite side of Juri with a small smile.

"How…" Juri started, but she trailed off.

"We're only human," Cammy said. "You said it yourself that the past is meant to remain where it is. To look back is to take down that path. Our lives are here. We fight for the future. No, we fight to create a better future, if not for us then for others." She gave a small tilt of her head. "You've earned your pardon. The world is yours, and what you do with it is up to you. Just… promise me that you'll keep your nose clean, will you?"

Chun-Li noticed Cammy didn't bring up the marriage proposal. It was in the past, and Juri seemed to have gotten over it. Although it was unfortunate for her to see it, she doesn't look as if it matters now. Instead, Juri smiled and wiped her eyes. She gave the two women around her a look of respect and adoration, thankful for their words. While it could be said that she would be fine without the two women in her life, if she hadn't met them, she wouldn't be sitting here discussing her secrets now. She probably wouldn't have gotten her pardon.

"Heh, I never make promises I can't keep," Juri said with a playful tone. She sighed and wagged a finger. "I'll try, though."

It was good to see Cammy making her peace with Juri, as not many would go out of their way to show the woman that she mattered in this new world. Chun-Li watched them speak, all the while finding her opinion of her partner soar higher and higher with every passing second. All the people she had come across she could hardly understand save for a few, and Cammy continued to amaze her. She wanted to look into those baby blue eyes every morning, and she wanted to hold her close when she was weak and support her when she needed it.

People would have to understand their relationship. They will have to come to terms with these two as they were bound by love and respect, and while the challenge seemed to be astronomical, if the two were able to get the support of the Korean woman, everyone else seemed almost easy to convince. And Juri did support the two, albeit reluctantly. While a chance for love had been taken from her, she came to the conclusion that there were others she could find. She had noticed that the nights had become colder, and while she enjoyed her solitude, seeing Cammy and Chun-Li together influenced her to add a few more steps to her plans for the future.

The two partners watched as Juri walked away from them, satisfied and uplifted by their words. The book on her past had been closed by her hand. A new book would open for her, and her time on this world will fill said book with her trials, her tribulations, and her accomplishments. As for Cammy and Chun-Li, a similar book was awaiting them, and they would eagerly record their lives with the other at their side. While the future remained unwritten, their plans and aspirations will set the scale for their lives to come. Who knows… perhaps in a few years, Juri Han won't be the only one to pester and test this new couple.

The End.


End file.
